Un futur pas si évident que ça
by lesdeuxptitecous
Summary: Quel galère ! Entre Gusgus et Cissa qui ne se parlent plus, les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards qui me traque, Evans qui deteste Potter alors qu'elle vas avoir un fils avec ! Comment je le sait ? bah parce que je suis une voyante !
1. La mort de Laila

Et bien voilà je suis morte !

Oh je pourrais vous dire je suis morte de vieillesse j'ai eu plein d'enfants et de petits enfants mais nan !!

Je m'appelle, du moins je m'appelais Laila Gordon j'avais 13 ans et je vivais avec ma mère et ma soeur ( mon père vivait à Nantes je le voyais que durant les vacs)

Vous demandez comment je suis morte oh mais c'est simple, bête comme fou, d'une banalité effroyable !! j'ai été renversée à la sortie du lycée.

Moi qui voulait devenir libraire c'est foutu !!!

Et maintenant je me retrouve dans une sorte de monde parallèle assez complexe pour être plus précis j'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un pot de peinture aux couleurs clairs et larmoyantes.

N'allez pas croire pas croire que le faite d'être morte ne me fais rien mais comprenez moi ça doit faire facilement 1 semaine que suis ici !! Bon le côté positif est que je n'ai plus faim, plus chaud ni froid, même pas envie d'aller au petit coin !! Si j'étais devenue canon je vous dirais que je suis un vampire mais apparemment non. Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons ça fait une semaine que je tourne en rond en étant passée par plusieurs phases: crise de larmes, de folie, d'hystérie, de colère bah oui je suis morte tout de même !!!!

Je continuais donc à marcher dans ce monde ? Très ... répétitif je vous jure je n'ai jamais autant haie les couleurs blancs, roses pâle, bleus ciel et jaune soleil. Bien tout en continuant je finis par déboucher sur une petite maison. Je m'y avançais donc pour... QUOI !!!! UNE PETITE MAISON !!! Ca fait une semaine que je marche et c'est la première fois que la voie c'est IMPOSSIBLE !!!

Bref avoir repris mes esprits je m'avançais donc vers cette maisonnette. Et c'est tout naturellement que j'y entras:

-Oh DARLING !! Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attends j'aie eu si peur que tu te perdes !!!!

*Nan jure !! La première fois tu me fileras un plan *

Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas absolument cette ange, me semble-t-il puisqu'ils des ailes, qui me saute au cou en me serrant contre lui tous en versant de chaudes larmes.

Une fois que « l'ange » eu l'air de s'être calmé, ou plutôt d''avoir récupéré un tant soit peu de maturité mais ce n'est que mon humble avis, il se présenta:

-Bien le bonjour, belle damoiselle je suis votre ange gardien Pahaliah Dit il en me faisant un baise-main.

C'était la pire chose croyez moi qui puisse m'arriver en effet, dans ma très courte, vie j'avais eu l'idée d'aller regarder quel était mon ange gardien et j'avais eu le déplaisir de lire que j'étais tombée sur l'obsédé de service !! Autant dire que ma meilleure amie avait bien ri ,moi j'étais toujours vierge contrairement à elle !!! Nan mais je vous jure les principaux défauts étaient : Abus et gaspillage sexuels, libertinage, liaison passagère et prostitution, principale qualité : Transcendance de la sexualité!!!

Même chez les anges ils ont ce genre de problème tu parles qu'on sait avoir avec cette idée de vision d'angelots parfaits !!!

Bref pour en revenir a notre baratineur dont le baise-main commençait à s'étendre un peu trop sur mon bras !!!

-Minute Joséphine !!! Qu'est qu'on fout... ou plutôt qu'est que je fous encore ici.

-Bah tous ça dépend de qu'est que tu veux encore faire ici dit-il avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux !!!

Pervers

-Je veux partir, reposer en paix, un truc du genre répondis-je passablement énervée.

-Et monter au septième ciel ça t'intéresse.

Ok la je ne réponds plus de moi, pensai-je en lui envoyant mon poing dans la figure... qu'il évitât pour mieux me plaquer au sol !!!!

-Je suis chanceux aujourd'hui une petite vierge rien que pour moi me murmura-t-il.

Autant dire que je ne me suis jamais senti devenir aussi rouge tous en continuant à me débattre.

Je me demande si ça leur fait mal à l'entrejambe ? Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de l'appliquer puisque cet abruti vient de se faire, par miracle, expulser de mon coeur pour aller s'aplatir lamentablement contre un mur.

-Lauviah commença « mon » ange gardien plutôt gêné, qu'est que tu fais la.

A mon avis il faisait bien d'avoir peur, car c'était bien de la peur, d'après ce que je me souviens Lauviah était l'ange gardien de ma mère et en qualité il lui avait été décerné renommée victoire et reçoit la lumière de Dieu, rien que ça !!

-Je suis venu voir si la fille de ma protégée avait réussi son passage interdimensionnel mais je vois que tu n'as toujours pas fait TON TRAVAIL!! ABRUTI !!!

-Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment effrayant!

Après qu'ils eurent finis de se prendre la tête enfin c'était plutôt Pahaliah qui se prenait la tête contre le mur aidé par Lauviah, ils tournèrent vers moi et me demandèrent:

-Alors, ou veux-tu aller ?

-Euh allez où ?

Lauviah lança un regard ... Noir à son collègue apparemment celui-ci avait oublié de me mentionner quelque chose .... quoique c'est pas comme ci on avait parlé!

-Bien puisse que ton abruti d'ange gardien n'a pas fait son boulot je vais 'expliquer après ta mort tu peux choisir d'aller n'importe où dans n'importe quel monde sous n'importe quelle forme.

-Tetete qu'est-ce que vous entendez par n'importe quel monde ?

Lauviah soupira et continua :

-Bien tu peux choisir une époque précise de ton monde ou alors même ce que chez toi, tu appelles livre mangas mais pas les films, désolé.

-Je...je ne comprends pas bien vous voulez dire que maintenant que je suis morte je vais revivre mais je dois choisir le lieu, l'époque et le monde et même la forme que je veux être;

-Plutôt rapide pour la compréhension poupée, réponse de mon ange bien sûr !

-Oui mais si je vais dans un livre pas exemple n'y a-t-il n'y a pas de chance que je change le futur de celui-ci.

Les deux anges se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire !!!

-Qu'est que j'ai dit de drôle au juste, dis-je irrité.

-Ce que t'es bête en faites !!

-Tu n'as pas compris, reprit Lauviah compatissant, Là où tu iras peu importe puisque tu seras dans un « monde » pu un livre si le futur change ça ne changerait pas le livre de ton monde et puis toi tu ne te souviendras de rien donc aucun problème, de plus les histoires sont faites pour être changés tu sais .... Alors que décides-tu ?

Toute ma vie j'en avais rêvé d'entrer dans ces mondes imaginaires auquel je pénétrais et aujourd'hui j'en avais le droit. Je me sentais un peu honteuse d'oublier si facilement ma propre famille mais bon j'étais morte donc...

-Que m'arrivera-t-il après ?

-Et bien tu naîtras et tu vivras normalement, A tu fais ton choix ? Me demanda Lauviah apparemment impatient.

-Oui je voudrais vivre dans le monde d'Harry Potter mais à l'époque des Maraudeurs si possible.

-Se sera tout ?

-Nan je voudrais être une sorcière.

-On s'en serait douté.

-Mais je veux naître de parents moldus.

-Rien que ça mais mademoiselle est exigeante j'adore ça §

Je ne précise pas de qui vient la phrase !!

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Cela ne regarde que moi.

-Tout à fait chérie !

-Bien puisque que tu as choisi avance toi vers ce portail et traverse le.

-Bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie ma mignonne !

Je m'avançais donc doucement vers ce qui allait être mon futur, ma nouvelle existence, j'angoissai un peu mais bon dans une dizaine de seconde j'allais naître. Je regrettai une seule chose mes souvenirs ! Mes précieux souvenirs, j'allais tous les perdent. Je fermais, pour la dernière fois de toute cette vie, les yeux et tout en serrant ma gourmette qui représentait à présent ma seule identité de mon ancien monde. Je m'avançais vers le portail le poing fermé sur ma gourmette j'avançais tout doucement mais sûrement, je me sentais aspiré, je commençais à perdre pieds quand j'entendis :

-Nan attends fais demi-tour, reviens, ta gourmette enlève là!!!!

Mais trop tard j'étais déjà parti.

_**Chez les anges **_

-ESPECE D'ABRUTIS TU LUI AS LAISSE SA GOURMETTE NAN TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE !!!!

-Oui ! Répondit Pahaliah fière de lui, ça veut dire qu'à l'anniversaire de ses 13 ans sa mémoire lui reviendra peu à peu, du moins tous les souvenirs qu'elle a du monde où elle a été envoyée

-Justement tu te rends-compte de ta bêtise !!!

-Bah ça ne fera qu'une voyante en plus.

-Pas étonnant n'est-ce pas qu'elles soient toutes Cancer ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire dit-il les mains derrière la tête d'un air nonchalant en repartant vers la sortie.


	2. Ayla Turner

Je m'appelle Ayla, Ayla Turner, je me trouve actuellement en seconde année à Poudlard. Pour le moment où je suis exactement je ne sais pas vraiment. Pourquoi cela, bah, Bellatrix enfin il me semble m'a enfermé dans un placard mais je ne sais absolument pas lequel mais bon je m'en fiche Gusgus, il va venir me chercher, il vient toujours me chercher !!!

En y réfléchissant ça vraiment changé cette année, bof, je m'en fiche un peu l'année dernière on s'ennuyait dans cette soi-disant superbe entente Serpentardienne !!

Bien reprenons les choses depuis le début : Je suis née à Londres le 27 juin, 12 ans auparavant jusque là, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale je vivais avec mon père ma mère et mes deux abrutis de frères puis un jour j'ai eu 11 ans :

********************************************************************************

-MON DIEU AYLA TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CE TU FAIS LA HAUT !!!!

Alors que j'essayais gentiment de récupérer cet abruti de chat oh combien adorable mais définitivement stupide, la doucereuse voix de ma mère, parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle se fit entendre. Faut dire qu'à 7 voire 8 mètres du sol je comprenais à peu près qu'elle me crie de redescendre au plus vite. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si Ludwig, mon chat, voulait pas redescendre, cet abruti à le vertige ! Tu parles d'un chat !

Bien tandis que je commençais à descendre tous en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire peur au chat je vis un hibou. Oui oui un hibou en plein jour, ça doit être à cause du réchauffement planétaire, bref cet hibou en l'occurrence me fonça dessus mais bon vu que je me trouvais dans un arbre, il finit par se prendre une branche, aie, ça doit faire mal !

En poussant un soupir d'exaspération je me dirigeais vers la pauvre bête pour la descendre elle aussi. Décidément seuls les animaux stupides m'atteignent c'est décourageant.

********************************************************************************

Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenue ou plutôt que j'appris que j'étais une sorcière, chose dont mon petit frère répliqua « je l'ai toujours su moi qu'un tyran pareil pouvait que n'être une sorcière » réplique qu'approuva mon grand-frère bien entendu !!

Voilà comment moi la fille la plus normale se retrouva enrôlé dans un plein de super-pouvoirs !!! Car et bien oui je suis la seule de ma famille avoir hérité, dont ne sait qui, ces fameux dons. La prochaine question est donc qu'est que je fais à Serpentard moi qui ne suis qu'une Sang de Bourbe comme ils disent et bien ça aussi c'est zarb !!!

Me voilà dans le Poudlard express autant dire que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir le prof qui s'occupait de moi pour ma « mise en approche de ce monde » est un demeuré. Je me suis prise le mur de la gare à cause de lui heureusement que cette fille était là, car sans elle j'aurais fait tous les murs de la gare avant de trouver le bon.

J'espère que Slughorn ne t'a pas trop fait souffrir, faut pas trop lui en vouloir il connaît mal les passages moldus

Héhé dis-je en soupirant, j'espère qu'il est meilleur comme prof sinon je vais finir par regretter les math moi !!

La jeune fille rigola, elle était rousse avec de grands yeux verts, je pense qu'elle était plus âgée que moi mais juste d'un an, car elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air plus vieille sans vouloir la vexée bien sûr !!

Je m'appelle Lily Evans je suis en seconde année, à Griffondor

A quoi !!!!!

A griffondor, est le nom d'une des maisons dans lesquelles tu seras répartie mais tu verra bien se sera la surprise ! Bon je te laisse je dois absolument rejoindre une amie. Bonne chance pour la suite !!

Merci au faite, l'interpellai-je, moi c'est Ayla Turner

Elle me sourit puis s'en alla. Je me mis donc en quête d'un compartiment et je finis par en trouver un vide au bout d'une minute de recherche, faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde.

Je sortis donc un livre que j'avais emprunté à ma cousine avant de partir : Lesta le vampire de Anne Rice. Mon auteur préférée du moment elle écrit des histoires sur des vampires c'est trop bien!! je me demande s'il y en a ici, des vampires, faudra que je demande.

Alors que Lestat était sur le point de s'enfuir avec Nicolas à Paris, 4 garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment.

Ah ! Excuse-nous est-ce qu'on peut entrer les autres sont pleins.

Je levis la tête à mon plus grand malheur pour regarder mes nouveaux camarades. Ils étaient tous du moins à mon avis plus vieux. Il y en avait un avec des lunettes et les cheveux coiffer en bataille lui il devait vraiment sortir d'une explosion c'était trop bizarre comme coiffure, le pauvre ça ne doit pas être facile à porter tous les jours je compatis! Le deuxième il avait les cheveux long noir et attaché, d'ailleurs il me dévisageait comme s'il était ennuyé de me voir mais bon je m'en fiche moi je veux lire.

Le troisième il avait les cheveux châtains et court mais chez lui ce qui était louche c'était ses yeux on aurait dit de l'ambre, je ne savais pas que les yeux pouvaient avoir cette couleur !!

Quand au dernier celui qui avait parlé il était normal cette idée me fit sourire enfin quelqu'un de normale dans cette école je commençais à avoir peur de faire tâche. Je souris et je lui répondis :

Bah oui bien sûr y a pas de problème !!

Le gars aux yeux d'ambre me sourit et entra en premier pour s'asseoir les autres suivirent, ce fut celui avec les cheveux en bataille qui entra en dernier, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me faire à sa coiffure d'ailleurs il dût le remarquer.

Y a un problème avec moi ! Me demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

Je sursautais sur le coup.

Ah... euh Nan je me demandais juste si ta coiffure c'était naturel ou pas, puis avec tout le sérieux du monde je continuais, tu t'es fait attaquer ?

Les autres se mirent à rire et celui-ci me parut vexé, le grand aux cheveux noir m'attrapa par les épaules entre deux fous rires et me dit:

-Nan nan il fait juste ça pour se donner un style depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de Lily.

-Lily ... Lily Evans ?

-Tu la connais ? Demanda le binoclard soudainement rétabli.

-Bah je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure c'est elle qui m'a fait entrer ici.

-Au faite comment tu t'appelles mademoiselle ?

-Moi ? Ayla Turner et vous tous vous êtes pas des nouveaux .

C'est le châtain qui prit la parole :

-Moi c'est Rémus Lupin, le grand binoclard c'est James Potter, son copain c'est...

-Le grand le sublissime, génialisssssiiimme et ...

-Très modeste Sirius Black conclut le chatain, quand au petit qui nous ignore pour mieux parler à ses chatons c'est Peter Pettigrow.

-Hey !!! protesta celui-ci .

Mais j'étais déjà rendue à côté de lui les yeux pleins de coeurs pour ses 4 petites bestioles.

-Kawai* !!! cria-je, comment ils s'appellent, lui demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas encore je les trouvés dans un buisson avant de partir ce sont des chats seigneurs cela veut dire qu'ils ne laissent pas dompter si facilement et qu'il est très difficile des les toucher sans se faire ........... mordre finit -il complètement stupéfait.

En effet, inconsciemment et sans l'écouter d'ailleurs j'avais attrapé le petit chat blanc et noir aux poils longs et je l'avais posé sur mes genoux. D'abord, raide le chaton commençait à se détendre tout en me léchant la main, j'étais complètement gaga de ces bestioles. Puis surprise du calme soudain du compartiment je regardas autour de moi. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement et alors toute honteuse je commençais à reposer le chaton quand Peter me dit :

Ne soit pas gênée voyons!! On était juste surpris que ce chat de fasse confiance aussi vite, ne t'inquiète tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu sais quoi je te le donne ce chat si tu l'aimes tant je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'autant de chaton et puisqu'il t'a adopté! Hé hé mais pleure pas !!

Commença -t-il en effet, tellement contente de pouvoir garder mon trésor j'avais les larmes aux yeux, d'ailleurs je pris Peter dans mes bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller me rasseoir.

-Alors, comment vais-je t'appeler dis-je pour moi-même

C'est une bonne question dis Rémus en caressant le petit chat mais pas longtemps, car celui-ci le mordit

-Aie !! Et bien on dirait qu'il a un sacré caractère dis celui-ci en se suçant le doigt endoloris.

-Je sais !! ce sera Armand comme le vampire.

-Le vampire ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui celui de mon livre répondis-je.

Ainsi continua mon voyage jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard, je dis au revoir aux garçons qui me souhaitèrent bonne chance, Sirius m'embrassa sur ma joue pour m'encourager tandis que Rémus me tapota la tête, James lui leva ces deux doigts en signe de V et Peter me cria de les rejoindre à Griffondor !!

Et c'est donc pleine d'assurance que je mis le choixpeau sur ma tête mais à ce moment là un mot retenti dans ma tête « SERPENTARD » je ne compris que trop tard les effets de ce mot inconnu au moment où le choixpeau me dit:

Bien comme tu le voudras jeune fille SERPENTARD !!

Je tenta un regard vers les gars et virent leur expressions choquées et celles de Sirius et James dégoûtées quant à moi j'étais complètement désemparé.

Ainsi se termina ma répartition et la fin de mon calvaire présent. J'entends Gusgus qui vient chercher


	3. Embrouille

Gusgus n'était pas vraiment content il n'a pas cessé de dire que je cherchais vraiment la merde et je n'ai pas cessé de rétorquer qu'après tout j'étais une Serpentarde et que donc cela était normale. Ce fameux Gusgus c'est Régulus Black et oui le très cher frère de Sirius Black et aussi mon meilleur ami depuis la première année ! Après lui enfin, au même niveau il y a Cissa, Narcissa Black, sa cousine, on est toujours fourré ensemble. Enfin à part l'année dernière où ils ont été un petit peu surpris d'apprendre que j'étais une Sang de Bourbe, ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris au début...

C'était un soir pluvieux on était tous les trois trempés, on revenait d'un cours de Soin contre les créatures magiques, entre parenthèse je déteste définitivement les Strangulots. Bref, ce soir-là tout le monde était réuni chez les Serpentard et au milieu se trouvait Bellatrix. Rien qu'à ça j'aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas bon. Faut dire qu'à l'origine je n'avais jamais prétendu être une sang pur mais je n'avais jamais avouée être un sang de bourbe c'est tout. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à Bellatrix mais elle m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a jeté parterre, elle se mit à me frapper et m'insulter avec des mots que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait frappée de toute sa force, j'étais l'amie de sa soeur chérie et jusqu'à maintenant je crois qu'elle m'appréciait. Au final elle me mit à la porte. Elle s'est aussi arrangée pour que je n'y puisse y entrer. J'étais complètement désemparée la dernière chose que j'avais vu c'était les regards dégoûtés de Gusgus et Cissa. Je n'avais plus d'attache mais surtout plus de lit pour dormir, j'entrepris donc de partir à la recherche de la personne qui serait quoi faire.

Je partis donc voir de la Grosse Dame qui était me semble-t-il le tableau permettant d'entrer dans la tour Griffondor. Après vingt bonnes minutes de recherche je la trouvas enfin :

-Heu bonsoir...

-Pff ! Une serpentard on peut savoir ce que tu fais dans le coin chez toi c'est plus vers les cachots non ? Rétorqua-t-elle

-Oui mais j'aimerais parler à Molly Prewett s'il vous plaît.

Molly Prewett est une étudiante de Cinquième année, elle m'aide au niveau des cours je l'aime bien car elle n'a pas de préjugés sur les Serpentards

Une fois que la Grosse Dame fut revenue ce n'est pas Molly mais Arthur que je vis, son petit ami, je l'avais rencontré deux ou trois fois, c'était un fana des Moldus mais je ne lui avait pas précisé ma condition ni à Molly d'ailleurs.

-Ayla ! Mais qu'est que tu fais là et dans un état pareil ? Qui ta fait ça ma puce ! Me dit il en me faisant entrer.

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la demeure des Gryffons elle paraissait tous de suite plus accueillante que la nôtre avec ses couleurs chaleureuses. Une fois assise au chaud Arthur m'expliqua que Molly travaillait sur un dossier important et qu'elle reviendrait d'ici une demi-heure. Je soupirai mais à mon calvaire vint s'ajouter quand la présence des maraudeurs se fit entendre :

-Weasley on peut savoir ce qui te prend de rameuter des Serpentards dit Sirius

Inutile de préciser que depuis que j'étais l'amie de son frère nos rapports étaient très tendus, mais je ne répondis pas son attaque, j'étais trop en états de choc. J'entendis Lupin soupirer et lui dire de se taire, ensuite il vint s'accroupir devant moi :

-Et bien, dis moi qui a donc osé attaquer la chouchoute des Blacks de Serpentard me dit-il doucement.

Je levis les yeux doucement mais ma bouche se tordis un sanglot plutôt qu'en la réponse qu'il attendait. Pendant 5 minutes la seule chose compréhensible que je réussis à articuler est « ils me détestent maintenant ». Je crois que c'est Potter qui m'offrit un verre d'eau puis je repris mon calme et je leur dis :

-C'est parce que Bellatrix l'a découvert dis-je en souriant jaune

-Découvert quoi demanda Black sur un ton cassant.

-Que je suis une Sang de Bourbe

Ils tirèrent tous les quatre une mine effroyable Petegrow a commencé à dire que c'était impossible que j'avais dû être adopté, je répondis que non et le silence qui suivi fut assez pesant. Je crois surtout qu'il se sentirent bête de m'avoir ainsi jugé après ma répartition mais je ne fis pas de commentaire, je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça. Molly est arrivée dans les minutes qui suivirent et elle pris soin de moi toute la nuit. Le lendemain je pris mon courage à deux mains et je partis en cours, je ne mettais jamais senti aussi seule. D'après moi, il n'y a rien de pire que d'être une serpentarde détestée, car les autres maisons se méfient de vous et les Serpentards vous ignorent, vous êtes au sommet de la solitude c'est affreux.

Il n'y avait que Andromeda pour me remonter le morale mais elle était en 7ème année, elle disait que ses soeurs étaient des imbéciles ainsi que ses cousins. D'ailleurs je suis certaine que c'est grâce à elle si Gusgus et Cissa sont revenus vers moi.

On se trouvait en gros 3 semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire et 2 mois après que la révélation de ma nature ait été révélée, je profitais gentiment du parc bien au chaud quand on vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'était Regulus, je n'ai pas osé prendre la parole ma bouche n'a fait que s'ouvrir et se refermer trois fois. Pendant plus de 5 minutes aucun mot n'a été prononcé, puis au final il m'a juste dit :

-Tu aurais dû me le dire

-Tu ne m'aurais pas approché et puis je n'avais pas conscience que c'était si important !!! répondis-je sur le même ton plein de reproche que lui.

Il ne répondit pas, il savait que c'était vrai, moi en revanche pour une raison inconnue j'avais su qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se sache...

Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi il était revenu vers moi, il était là c'est le principal. Narcissa, après avoir plaidé ma cause auprès de sa soeur en lui prouvant que j'étais digne d'être accepté comme Serpentard ( Perso je crois qu'elle l'a menacé d'avouer à sa mère que sa première relation sexuelle était avec un Sang mélé mais bon), a rejoint notre petit groupe et l'année se termina comme elle avait commencé. Sauf que maintenant les trois quarts des Serpentard ne pouvait plus me blairer !!

Je n'ai pas reparlé aux Maraudeurs, j'ai juste remarqué qu'ils avaient arrêté de nous insulter sur leur passage. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il allait falloir que je me rapproche d'eux comme si une force invisible me poussait à les prévenir qu'un danger les guettaient mais dont je n'avais aucune idée.


	4. C'est reparti

Chapters 4

Désolé du retard mais mon ordi beuguait !!! Mais il remarche miraculeusement pour mon plus grand plaisir !!!

Cette année est ma 4ème et je regrette déjà le départ d'Andromeda !! Elle était la seule qui nous soutenait enfin elle était surtout la seule qui arrivait à contenir les pulsions meurtrières de Bellatrix cette année s'annonce...... SANGLANTE !!!!

Pour le moment nous sommes Gusgus, Cissy et moi dans le Poudlard Express, d'ailleurs ils ont l'air assez nerveux...

-Vous êtes d'un bavard aujourd'hui, c'est affligeant, leur dis-je, j'aime faire preuve de délicatesse quand je leur parle.

Mais ma réplique n'eut pas l'effet désiré, je m'attendais à réponse cinglante de Cissy mais au contraire elle tenta deux fois de me parler avant d'éclater en sanglot et de partir en courant en lançant un « pardon mais c'est trop dur » à Régulus.

Régulus, que j'observais en ce moment comme s'il détenait le secret de l'humanité, se tourna vers moi en me prenant les mains, je n'aime pas ça du tout...

-Ecoute moi bien ma puce car je ne te le répéterais pas, cette année nous ne pourrons pas rester ensemble. Nan ne parles pas et écoute moi ! Pendant les vacances un mage noir a fait une très grande montée en puissance et comme tu t'en doutes les Black ont suivi le mouvement, Sirius à même quitter la maison c'est pour te dire !! Alors, écoute moi je sais que tu n'as rien fait mais Cissy et moi allons être surveillés de près. Ce mage est pour la supériorité des Sangs Purs, Ayla ! Ils nous ont interdit de te voir, ils nous ont menacé de te faire du mal et nous refusons que tu sois impliquée dans nos histoires !! Alors, cette année.... Personne ne devrait nous voir en public.

Il termina sa phrase en me faisant un sourire, quant à moi j'avais recommencé à respirer lors de sa dernière phrase, ils ne me reniaient pas, enfin pas vraiment !! Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fort contre moi comme pour lui donner tous mon courage, il répondit à mon étreinte avant de me repousser doucement, il m'embrassa sur l'oeil, je souris et il partit.

Me revoilà seule, avec comme un air de déjà vu sauf que cette fois je lisais Tentation de Stephenie Meyer et oui encore une histoire de vampire mais tellement romantique !!! Faudra que je le passe à Cissy quand l'occasion se présentera il me semble que j'ai aussi emmené le premier...

Le Wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, ce fut avec surprise que je vis les Maraudeurs entrer, là c'est plus vraiment « un air de déjà vu » c'est de la répétition !!!

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, ils ne me virent pas, du moins pas tous de suite du coup je laissais le soin à Lupin et Potter d'essayer de canaliser Black qui semblait vouloir se faire entendre...

-Pour qui elle se prend cette.. ce .... CE SCROUTT A PETARD POURRI !! Je me fis violence pour ne pas rigoler à cette insulte... bas de gamme si je puis dire.

-Me provoquer ainsi devant tout le monde, pour raconter de telles horreurs, elle est vraiment complètement folle a liée cette nana !!!! Vu la nature des insultes j'en conclus que c'est Bellatrix.

-Dire que c'est ta cousine, rajouta Pettigrow, chose à ne pas faire apparemment vu les trois regards noirs qu'il se pris, mais c'est très gentil de sa part de confirmer mais dires enfin mes pensées.

-ELLE NE FAIT PAS PARTIE DE MA FAMILLE, JE N'AI PLUS DE FAMILLE, PLUS AUCUN LIEN AVEC CES TARES C'EST CLAIR !!

Sirius je ne pense pas que cee soit un lieu adéquate pour parler de tes vacances, conclua Lupin en m'indiquant du regard, tiens il ma vue, dommage ça devenait intéressant.

-Euhh, furent mes premières paroles, Ah Potter tu t'es encore pris une baffe ? Tes cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés, tu devrais dire à Lily d'y aller moins fort sinon tu auras la calvitie à la fin de l'année, enchainais-je avant que Black ne se met à me gueuler dessus.

Cela eut pour effet de baisser leur niveau de tension à part Potter qui lui se mit à faire la moue en disant que c'e nétait pas de sa faute et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, j'en conclus qu'il sait vraiment pris une baffe, dur dur pour une rentrée.

-Et toi, reprit Lupin, que fais tu ici ?

-Je prends le train pour aller à Poudlard, ça se voit pas ? Lui répondis-je en souriant

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire Turner, ajouta Black, que fais-tu ici sans les petits agneaux de ma si tendre famille ?

-Je croyais que t'avais pu de Famille Black, oups pardon, tu n'es donc plus un Black, comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Répliquais-je sur un ton dur et cassant.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Potter bis répondit Potter en souriant et en passant un bras autour du coup de son ami comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je ne répondis pas et je retournas à ma lecture, je comprends Bella quand elle parle de déchirure quand l'être cher s'en va, je n'ai peut-être pas d'Edward mais Cissy et Gusgus sont tous aussi important !!

Le reste du trajet fut assez calme, Sirius récupéra sa bonne humeur au plus grand plaisir de Potter et Pettigrow, Lupin lui m'observa du coin de l'oeil. Donc tout était calme quand une touffe de poil sauta sur ce pauvre Lupin et se mit à l'attaquer !! Ce qui entraîna une panique générale de la part des 4 protagonistes et c'est avec enthousiasme que j'éclatai de rire... avant bien sûr de me faire engueuler par un Lupin désespéré qui était pris d'assaut.

-Enlève moi cette bestiole ! Cria-t-il

Je soupirais pour la forme avant de rappeler d'Armand, ce qui suivi fut assez bizarre, comme-ci chacun d'entre nous se souvenait de quelque chose qu'ils auraient préféré oublier. Car c'était eux qui m'avaient offert ce chat, eux les Griffondors et c'est moi qui en avais pris soin, moi la Serpentarde...

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as bien pu lui faire y a qu'avec toi qu'il réagit comme ça !! Ce qui était entièrement vrai, ce chat ne supportait pas Lupin, il lui avait même sauté une fois dessus lorsque je l'avais croisée dans un couloir !!

Cette phrase que je croyais anodine les fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, bizarre faudra que j'enquête là-dessus. Le wagon redevint calme et après quelques heures l'arrivée ce fit entendre, ils s'en allèrent en premiers mais juste avant de quitter le wagon Black se retourna vers moi et me dit :

- Si quoique ce soit t'arrivais cette année n'hésite pas à venir nous voir.

Rien de plus, rien de moins, il avait compris et moi aussi, cette année allait vraiment être longue... et dangereuse !!!! C'EST PAS JUSTE !!!!


	5. L'année va être longue très longue

* * *

Je me remets certes doucement mais sûrement à cette histoire...

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et autant dire que les Serpentards jouaient auX chatS et à LA souris avec moi, soit j'étais donc en infériorité numérique très importante ! Mes journées consistaient à me lever une heure avant tout le monde, éviter tous mes camarades, TOUTE la journée, des entrevues rares et brève avec Gusgus ou Cissy (rarement les deux en même temps, ce serait trop flagrant sinon) et rentrer à des heures indues dans mon dortoir, tous ça sans me faire prendre par le concierge. Que de choses éprouvantes mais j'ai très vite mis au point mes propres moyens de défense.... Je ne serai pas la seule à en baver quitte à faire perdre point à ma maison !

Pour le moment, j'étais dans une salle assez spéciale dans laquelle je préparai mes mauvais sorts pour la journée. Mon travail consistait à ensorceler des papiers en forme rectangle, c'était une ancienne forme de magie que l'on nous enseignait en Runes, option que j'avais pris il y a deux ans et seule matière dans laquelle je battais tous les records avec les Sortilèges.

Ces papiers consistaient à absorber un sortilège ou une potion puis à le faire sortir lors d'une incantation*, cela pouvait s'avérer très pratique lors d'une course poursuite, ce qui m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent, bref j'adorais ces petits bouts de papier. Je me trouvais dans une salle spéciale que l'on appelait la Salle sur Demande, jusqu'ici tous allait bien quand je compris qu'on était en train de forcer la porte. Je partis précipitamment dans un placard au moment où le décors de la salle changea brusquement pour devenir rouge et or, merde, des Griffondors.

-Bon Patmol où tu les as mis si on ne les retrouve pas dans l'heure qui suit la potion sera foutue et Adieu nos Serpentards roses !!!! Cria celui que je reconnus comme étant Potter

-Deux secondes, je suis sûr de les avoir poser par ici, lui répondit Black

A travers la porte entrouverte du placard je pus apercevoir les 4 « Maraudeurs », quel nom stupide, bref ce qui me perturbait c'était plutôt le regard assez pesant que posait Lupin vers moi, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? Questionna Pettigrow

Rémus se tourna vers lui et observa ce qui était l'une de mes feuilles, je le vis ouvrir grand les yeux et se tourner vers moi. Sans attendre sa réaction, j'enclenchai le sort qui produit un nuage de poussière suffisamment épais pour que je puisses partir le plus rapidement possible. Mais au moment où j'allais sortir je tomba nez à nez avec Potter qui avait bien du mal à tenir debout.

J'étais comme tétanisée, je n'arrivais pas à bouger puis tous devint blanc tandis que des phrases apparaissaient dans mon esprit :

*Tu es le portrait cracher de ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère*

*Lily c'est lui, prend Harry et fuyez*

*Non pitié pas Harry*

*Parlez-moi de mon père *

*Harry n'est pas James, Siruis *

Je ne compris pas toute suite ce qui s'était passé, mais je savais que j'étais à l'infirmerie et que je n'aurais pas à rentrer en douce ce soir, Cissy allait s'inquiéter s'en parler de Gusgus !!!

Bref j'allais me rendormir, quand l'infirmière me dit fit remarquer qu'on n'était pas à l'hôtel et que je ferais mieux de décamper au lieu de jouer les malades.

J'essayais de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé, toutes ses phrases retentissaient encore dans me tête quand un CLAC bien sonore retentit.

-Mais ma Lily-Jolie, tu sais bien que je t'aime !!

-Dégage Potter !

Une fois de plus je sentis mon corps se glaçer et toujours cette phrase:

*Lily c'est lui, prend Harry et fuyez !!!*

Mais avant que je sombre de nouveau, deux grands bras m'attrapèrent et me remirent debout.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas une fois de plus nous quitter, je sais que James est un tombeur, mais ce n'est pas en t'évanouissant à chaque fois que tu vas réussir à l'avoir !!!! Me dit Black avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Lupin d'un ton un peu inquiet.

J'allais lui répondre quand Potter, qui avait délaissé Evans, ou le contraire courut vers moi, me prit par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les miens avant de me faire un grand sourire et crier :

-Grandiose !!! Tu es décidément super douée, ton nuage de poussière c'était tous bonnement merveilleux, bref apprend moi !

Je le regarda doucement, cette fois ni flash, ni phrase ne survint, je me contenta donc de sourire et de répondre :

-Nan.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si je l'apprends vous allez vous en servir contre nous.

-Toi aussi tu t'en prends aux Serpentard !

-Juste à ceux qui m'embête.

James me regarda avec un bouille de bébé capricieux, qui me fit sourire, Siruis poussa un soupir en lui disant un « je te l'avais bien dit », Peter acquiesça et Rémus prit la parole :

-Je comprend tu ne veux pas que nos blagues touchent Narcissa et Régulus Black ?

Je vis Black (Sirius) grimacer avant de répondre par un sourire, j'allais les quitter quand je me retourna :

-Dis Potter ? Est-ce que tu connais un Harry ?

Il réfléchit un peu avant de me faire un signe négatif de la tête, il me demanda pourquoi, je lui répondis que ce n'était pas important. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard soucieux de Lupin avant de me retourner.


	6. Rabastan Lestrange, ce héros ou pas

Voili Voilou !!! Merci pour les reviews !!!

Je détestais le week-end ! Surtout depuis que je ne pouvais plus faire la grasse matinée, c'était affreux ! Et oui même le week-end je ne pouvais pas dormir tranquille, j'étais sans cesse traquer, alors telle une fugitive je me glissais discrètement or de ma chambre, en embrassant doucement Cissy sur le front avant de partir. J'avais décidé de m'installer dans la Salle sur Demande pendant les week-end, avec un peu de chance les Maraudeurs ne seraient pas de sortie et je pourrai dormir tranquillement, Ô douce illusion d'un grasse matinée je t'appelle !! Nan, mais franchement, ce n'était pas humain de se lever tous les jours à 6h30 !! Bref je continuais mon parcours du combattant à travers la Salle « Commune », personnellement je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de salle Commune c'est plus une salle de Lynchage !!! J'avais pratiquement atteint mon but quand...

- Ah Turner, tu es bien matinal, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'as pas vu ? Comment vas-tu ?

Rabastan Lestrange en personne que d'honneur, enfin mieux vaux lui que son frère, qui n'est d'autre que le chien de Bellatrix, enfin moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Rabastan quant à lui était un personnage très énigmatique, son attirance pour la magie noire était, certes, connue, mais personne ne l'avait vu s'en servir, enfin personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'osait s'en prendre à lui. Il est en 6ème année et donc de deux ans mon aîné, mais il est loin d'être bavard au contraire on le voit rarement sans un livre, pas étonnant qu'il soit le premier de sa promotion. Physiquement, on ne pouvait pas le nier il était très beau, il avait les cheveux entre mi-long et court, d'un châtain qui restait assez clair et tout ça bien sûr avec une silhouette pas forcément athlétique, mais assez féline. En fait, Rabastan ressemblait à un chat, il avait tout le temps cet air ennuyé qu'à un chat quand vous leur parlez mais qu'il s'en fout complètement. Conclusion : Rabastan était un chat et si je ne trouvais pas rapidement la sortie je risquais d'être sa prochaine attraction !!! Et bien qu'il soit une personne très intéressante, je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter !!!

- Mon ptit Rabastan (vous remarquerez que c'est l'un des seuls Serpentard que j'appelle par son prénom), quel plaisir de voir de si bon matin ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait nuit blanche pour un bouquin (quand je vous dis qu'il passe sa vie à lire) ? Quant à moi, je vais très bien, tu me vois navrée, mais je dois te quitter, tu comprendras mon empressement à partir avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Et oui, Rabastan était l'un des rare Serpentard à ne pas se préoccuper de moi voire même à m'aider de temps en temps, j'entends par là qu'il m'a gentiment couvert deux ou trois fois jamais gratuitement, c'est quand même un Serpentard, mais quand même !

-Tu ne verras donc aucune objection à ce que je t'accompagne ? Me dit-il sans quitter son livre des yeux

- Heu.... Si t'a rien d'autre à faire....

- Et bien allons-y.

Sur ceux il ferma violemment son livre avant de m'entraîner dehors. Il me tira un bon moment, je ne sais où avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de me dire :

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant !

Je ne compris pas très bien sa réaction et j'étais sur le point de l'envoyer bouler pour m'avoir fait courir aussi longtemps de si bon matin quand une voix stridente nous parvint aux oreilles :

- Oh, mais que vois-je deux amoureux en fuite !! Tu me déçois Rabastan, toi qui es si exceptionnelle t'abaisser à une Sang de Bourbe quelle gâchis ! Bellatrix, car c'était bien elle, lui crachat limite ces mots au visage, j'ai toujours été impressionner par le dégoût que je pouvais lui inspirer.

- Et bah, Bella (j'aime bien la provoquer en l'appelant ainsi), quel honneur tu me fais en te levant aussitôt juste pour moi !

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, toi qui es contre nature, ne me salis pas de ta bouche. Déjà que tu n'es que poussière en plus tu te permets de voler le fiançé de ma soeur !! Je ne te laisserai pas faire, je te ferai disparaître toi et tes immondices.

Tiens c'est nouveau ça, Narcissa et Rabastan, je lui jette un regard en biais et il me lance un j't'expliquerai dans un murmure. Je soupire qu'ils sont chiant tous ces Sangs Purs, en attendant je me mets à chercher frénétiquement, mais ptits trésors dans mon sac tandis que Bellatrix commence à nous attaquer, je fais signe à Rabastan de me couvrir deux minutes.

Tandis que Monsieur soupire, en grognant que j'attire vraiment les emmerdes, je l'entends jeter un Experliarmus qui rebondit sur ce pauvre Rosier.

- T'as bientôt, fini je m'ennuie là!

- C'est bon je l'ai, recule toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec un bout de papier ? Rétorque-t-il d'un air mal assuré.

- Tu vas voir.

Je m'approche doucement de la zone de combat, je mets mes mains l'une contre l'autre en plaçant le papier verticalement entre mes index et mes majeurs, ensuite je place ma baguette horizontalement et la pose entre mes deux pouces.

Puis je mets à réciter une incantation dans une langue voisine au latin qui n'était utilisé que par les druide (la classe je kiffe trop les Runes). Suite à l'incantation ma baguette s'illumine ainsi que le Papier, c'est le moment, je jette précipitamment le papier aux pieds de Bellatrix puis je lance à l'aide de ma baguette : une INVOCATION !

Tout d'un coup la terre se mis à trembler et des branches sortirent de partout dans le couloir emportant avec eux la bande de Bellatrix, prise aux piège de la nature abondante!

- T'a pas l'impression d'avoir un peu abusée ? Me demande Rabastan.

Il est vrai que le couloir est entièrement saccagé, des branches qui viennent de nulle part s'entremêlent ce qui fait pas mal de trou dans le plancher, le plafond et les murs.

- Disons que j'ai mal géré les quantités...

- Soit, répond-il d'un air blasé, maintenant que l'ennemi est neutralisé et que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide... à se demander si tu as vraiment eu besoin de moi d'ailleurs, dit il en regardant d'un air amusé son propre frère coincé dans les branches, je retourne à la salle commune.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, il partit me laissant en plan, décidément Rabastan Lestrange était vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre.

Mais j'y pense, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage !!!!!!!


	7. Shélie Caufield, be or not be Serdaigle

Voilà le 7ème chapitre, bon séjour à vous tous

Cela faisait deux jours que j'essayais en vain de parler à Narcissa ou Regulus, mais pour l'instant aucun des deux n'avaient jugé utile de me tenir au courant de leurs affaires !!! C'est d'un rageant !

En ce moment, je me trouvais en plein cours de métamorphose qui, je dois dire, ne me passionnait guère. Soyon logique je suis en 4ème année, mais je connais déjà le programme des 6ème années, j'avais emprunté le livre de métamorphose de Molly pour en faire une copie et du coup le cour d'aujourd'hui me paraissait d'un ennuie affligeant !

*Soupir*

Je me mis à observer ma classe d'un air plus sérieux, notre cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles, ces intellos avaient tendance à me fuir depuis que je les battais dans cette matière, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

La classe était séparée en deux groupes, comme dirait Rogue, les Serpentards ne se mélangent pas, moi j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que les autres maisons ne veulent pas de nous mais bon même s'ils nous avaient accepté une personne comme Rogue ne se serait pas bougé, il est bien trop asocial pour ça ! Donc reprenons, du côté Serpentard, nous étions neuf :

Au premier rang :

Narcissa et Amelie Caliss

Lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas Narcissa réellement on pourrait dire qu'elles sont semblables, mais la vérité c'est que Nacissa savait très bien jouer les hypocrites quand il le fallait.

Amélie Caliss était donc une Sang-Pur, pure souche, c'est le cas de le dire, sa famille possédait plus deux entreprises de textile exportés partout dans le monde. Elle est le genre de fille qui vous bassines pendant des heures sur quelles tenues elle va mettre aujourd'hui alors autant ne pas vous expliquer le massacre lors des bals annuels, dire que sa garde-roble fait trois fois la mienne, voir ce genre de personne se plaindre ça me déprime. Dans l'ensemble, elle n'était pas méchante juste un peu trop superficielle, mais comme dirait Cissy, vaut mieux l'avoir dans ses amies que le contraire. Physiquement, elle était jolie ni plus ni moins, une taille assez fine, mais très grande, deux ou trois kilos de plus ne lui feraient pas de mal, cheveux châtains, long et lisse (= merci le sort de lissage) avec de petits yeux bruns. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était ce que les garçons qualifieraient de plate enfin on ne peut pas être fringuée comme une princesse et demander des formes avantageuses, même si certain dérobent toujours à la règle et c'est le cas de Cindy Shefield.

Placer au rang d'après, elle est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier le stéréotype américain de la garce à l'état pur. Moi qui croyait qu'on n'en voyait que dans les feux de l'amour ou les romans à l'eau de rose, me voilà bien et oui ça existe ! Pour faire bref, vous avez devant vous le parfait spécimen de la Femme Fatale, brune grande et très bien proportionnée, Bouche pulpeuse et des yeux bleus (qui sont loin d'être naturels), mannequin en herbe et friquée. Soit une grosse fille à papa doubler d'une lèche-cul, cette pov' fille s'amuse à raconter à Bellatrix tous mes faits et gestes pour être sûr que j'ai bien coupé les ponts avec SA famille!!! Pfff ! Moi, elle m'écoeure tout ça pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de la famille Black et oui, car la pauvre Shefield n'est la fille que d'un modeste banquier qui fait fortune et qui se trouve encore très loin de la famille Black ou même Malefoy !

Néanmoins, elle diaboliquement intelligence, pas en cours bien sûr, faut pas trop abuser, mais elle a une capacité d'analyse surdéveloppé, tu me diras quand on passe sa vie entourée et à jouer les commères c'est normal. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle est une espionne très talentueuse à mon plus grand dam.

A côté d'elle, Luc Karanski, né en Allemagne c'est un Sang-Pur né d'une union hors mariage, renié par son père quand il la sut sa naissance il l'a arraché à sa mère à huit ans pour en faire son unique héritier lors de la mort de son fils mort né. D'après ce qu'on dit, sa belle-mère a perdu la tête et le prend pour son vrai fils. Luc, lui est froid et distant il ne parle à personne et ne vit que pour se venger de son père et retrouver sa mère. Loin d'être un beau gosse, il est un peu en dessous de la norme sur 10 je ne lui mettrais que 4, blond foncé et yeux marrons un peu trop grand, il est souvent cerné et affiche tout le temps un air mécontent ou contrarié. Il mesure environ 1m 60, pour vous dire il est plus petit que Shefield.

Derrière vient Gusgus et Sebastien Tumey

Je crois qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas trop, mais on des intérêts... du moins leur famille ont des intérêts communs. La famille de Sebastien est très riche grâce à leur plante d'Uranium qui sont la base des potions anti-vieillissement, la famille Black étant essentiellement féminine cela est très intéressant pour eux ou plutôt pour elles.

Sébastien est un rare Serpentard qui n'est pas bourré de principe, bien sûr il n'irait pas jusqu'à me faire la bise, mais disons qu'il est ouvert ce qui est assez rare dans notre maison. Le problème, c'est qu'il très, voir trop ambitieux et sur de lui, en gros très imbu de lui-même ce qui le rend assez exécrable, on a d'ailleurs très vite envie de lui mettre des baffes, par exemple.

Physiquement c'est un canon pas un Dieu, mais un canon, le parfait Anglais de souche blond platine les yeux bleus, mais la peu assez mate contrairement aux Malefoy, toujours habiller d'une manière où quand on le voit on se dit « c'est trop » trop droit, trop propre, bref canon, mais écoeurant et je jurai qu'il ne boit que de thé !

Ensuite viennent les deux jumelles pouffes de la classe, je n'ai pas grand-chose à leur sujet, Camille et Carina Mystale n'ont pas d'histoires tragiques ou croustillante. Filles d'un mariage arrangé comme à peu près tous les Serpentard, elles ont vécu dans un luxe assez précoces, elles ne font donc parties que de la petite bourgeoisie des familles sorciers. Taille moyenne 1m60, châtain foncé dont des mèches blondes, marron et autre, l'une les à long et lisse, l'autre bouclé, mais de la même longueur. Sujet principal étant les garçons et les bals, ce sont de grandes amies à Amélie, Le trio infernal, mais dans le vrai sens du terme infernal !

Enfin il y a moi, la plus petite 1m 55 et qui espère un jour les dépasser, mais à ce rythme-là autant m'acheter des talons ! Physiquement je dirais que je me trouve dans la moyenne du moins je l'espère disons juste que je n'atteins pas la cheville de Narcissa.

J'ai des yeux noisettes et des cheveux bleus, bien sûr ce n'est pas naturel, disons que c'est ma dernière trouvaille, ma mère est coiffeuse je teste juste ces produits, forcément c'est pas bleu ciel ou bleu flashy non c'est plus on bleu sombre un peu comme la mer quand le ciel s'obscurci, un bleu nuit quoi !

Bien voyons le côté des Serdaigles qui sont loin, je ne l'est connaient pas vraiment je sais juste les potins qu'on sait sur eux, du moi ce quand raconte les gens de ma maison, ce qui n'est pas forcément une référence...

Premier rang :

Les deux têtes de notre promo si je puis dire Anna Belief et Sally Shadelied, meilleures amies, le genre de fille toujours en train de se faire des promesses à la vie à la mort = écoeurant.

L'une brune l'autre avec une immonde coloration blonde platine, elles sont un peu lourde dingue et passent leur vie à parler cour, bref elles n'ont aucun intérêt et en plus elles se prennent pour des êtres supérieurs.

Deuxième rang :

Karim Sheban et Carlan DelaMont

Un Egyptien et un Français, ces deux-là font une très bonne paire ils sont un peu les maraudeurs de notre année autant dire qu'ils font l'intelligence des Serdaigle un très bon usage, de temps en temps je leur passe des tuyaux pour attaquer les Serpentards. Je les aime bien ils sont cool même si physiquement ce sont des contraire. Karim est blond au teint halé et toujours un sourire collé au visage, Carlan est brun au teint pâle et souris beaucoup moins, mais il n'en reste pas moins très gentil.

Troisième rang :

Le soi-disant plus beau couple de l'année Jordan Alfhonso et Mathilde Filicia.

Tous deux issues d'une famille bourgeoise ils sont, pour reprendre leurs termes « unis depuis le berceau » si ce n'est pas mignon... Beurk !

Pour les décrire je dirai qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, ils sont moyens tous les deux. Pour faire une rapide description lui est châtain foncé aux yeux marrons et elle blonde vénitienne aux yeux verts.

Quatrième rang :

Tiens y a personne c'est bizarre, normalement c'est la place Caufield, elle doit être en ret...

Toc Toc

-Entrez, gronda la prof

-Excusez-moi, je me ....

-Je me fiche bien de vos excuse, miss asseyez-vous près de Turner, j'enlève 10 points à Serdaigle pour votre manque de ponctualité

La pauvre, je la plains elle vient de se prendre un total de six regards noirs puissance 10 ajouté à huit regards moqueurs, comme dirai Régulus « encaisse ». Dur.

Alors qu'elle s'assoit près de moi je lui fis un sourire compatissant auquel elle répond, un peu surprise, bah oui un Serpentard qui sourit ce n'est pas banal.

-Euh, est- ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on doit faire, s'il te plait ? Me demande-t-elle timidement.

Shélie de son prénom, est une fille très réservé fille de Sang Pur, mais pas prétentieuse pour un sou contrairement au Serpentard, c'est une fille qui se laisse trop marché dessus, les Serdaigles la prennent un peu pour leur tête de turc, ce qui la rend encore plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle avait de très bon résultat en 1ère année, voir les meilleures, depuis que les autres, par jalousie selon moi la maltraite, ces notes se sont affreusement dégradées. Si bien qu'elle est devenue cette petite fille timide et maladroite, moi je l'aime bien, puis on a deux points en commun, on est toutes les deux les rejetées de notre maison et on est petite même si on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Contrairement à moi, sa couleur de cheveux est d'un châtain clair naturel et ses yeux sont bleus lagon, moi je la trouve adorable, elle ressemble à une poupée.

-Faut que tu transformes la plume dans le verre en liquide, le but est qu'elle devienne de l'eau potable.

Alors qu'elle y arrivait parfaitement, MacGonagall lui demanda, comme elle le fait toujours, de faire une démonstration. Je vis Shélie mettre à trembler, me demandant de qui se passait je jeta un regard vers les Serdaigle et là je compris. Chacun d'eux la regardaient fixement tous en chuchotant des « pauvre nul » « tu n'y arriveras pas » « t'a pas ta place ici » « tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points »

Je compris l'étendue du désastre, elle avait tellement de pression malsaine autour d'elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, alors doucement pour Macgo ne nous voit pas, je lui donna un coup de coude et lui dit :

-Ecoute pas ces imbéciles, moi je sais que tu en es capable je t'ai vu faire, ils ont tort tu sais ! T'es une Serdaigle et très douée, oublie-les montre ce que tu vaux une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle me regarda, d'abord surprise de mes paroles puis soulagé de ne plus être seule et enfin je vis ce que je cherchais dans son regard de la détermination. Elle jeta son sort et l'eau avait une belle couleur verte, elle l'a bu puis elle dit à toute la classe : « C'est de la menthe »

Ce jour-là MacGo ajouta 30 points à Serdaigle grâce à elle.


	8. Y a de la magie dans l'air !

Bon Bon voilà un châpitre qui est censé laner un peu mieux l'intrigue j'espère que ça vous plaira...

J'avais un gros problème enfin un ENORME problème, du moins pas moi, mais Gusgus et Cissy, je venais d'apprendre de Shélie, qui elle aussi est une Sang-pur, que Narcissa et Rabastan allaient se marier. Le problème est que Gusgus et Cissy ne se parlent plus pour une raison que j'ignore. Décidément il fallait vraiment que je leur parle !!

Pour le moment j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Shélie, depuis quelque temps on ne se quittait plus et ça fait vraiment du bien de parler à une personne sans sortir d'insulte dans chaque phrase, mais surtout Shélie a une aura rassurante j'aime bien être avec elle. Je fus interrompus par mes pensées par une personne extérieure.

Excuse-moi est-ce que tu aurais une feuille de parchemin, s'il te plait.

C'était Lupin, il n'y a que lui pour venir nous parler normalement dans ce lycée. Alors que je le regardais je fus pris de vertige, je commençais à avoir le tournis et ma vue se brouilla. Je ne voyais presque pu Lupin, ou du moins c'est comme s'il se mettait à vieillir sous mes yeux tandis que les ténèbres m'envahissaient, j'eus juste le temps de l'entendre m'appeler, mais cela ne m'atteint que comme un très léger murmure...

Lorsque je repris conscience j'étais en Salle de Defense contre les force du mal, mais quelque chose me dérangea ce n'était pas ma classe, d'ailleurs je ne reconnaissais personne à moins que..

Je me dirigea lentement vers celui que j'identifia comme Potter mais quel fut, mais surprise quand je lui passa littéralement au travers. D'ailleurs où était Black, Lupin et Pettigrow? C'est à ce moment la qu'entra un homme qui portait une robe de sorcière miteuse, rapiécé en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches. Je compris avec horreur que l'homme qui se tenait devant n'était autre que Remus Lupin, Lupin qui paraissait si vieillit, mais que faisais-je ici ? Pourquoi m'avait-on envoyé dans le futur ? Lupin emmena ses élèves dans la salle des professeurs et là rechoc en face de moi se tenait Severus Rogue je l'entendis ruminer à propos d'un élève Londubat ? Comme Frank Londubat ? Je me tourna vers celui que j'avais pris pour Potter enfin James, car il va sans dire que ce jeune homme était un Potter, je le vis lancer un regard noir vers Rogue, son regard si vert, si familier, si semblable... Evans, ce garçon avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, ce qui voudrait dire que ce jeune garçon étais LEUR FILS ! Dire qu'elle passe sa vie à le rejeter, elle cache bien son jeu la petite Evans, enfin tout ça ne m'aide pas à savoir comment je vais sortir de là. Je me mis à regarder le cours de Lupin, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir voir un jour Rogue affubler d'autre chose que sa robe noire, je souris inconsciemment, mais je fus très vite tirée de mes pensées par Lupin qui cria ICI à l'épouvantard comme pour l'interdire de se diriger vers le fils Potter. Tandis que l'épouvantard prenait la forme de ce qui semblait être vaguement un spectre blanc, je me sentis attirer par le nombril et une fois encore tout devint noir autour de moi.

Je me reveilla dans un sursaut, ma respiration était saccadée, ma gorge était sèche, j'avais envie de vomir et un affreux tournis, je voulus me lever mes deux bras puissant m'en empêchèrent.

Je reconnus Lupin assez rapidement, je m'accrocha à lui tellement fort que j'eus peur de lui déchirer ses vêtements, j'avais peur de le regarder peur, peur de voir qu'il était celui de ma vision, peur de voir que je n'avais pas quitté ce rêve. Doucement je sentis qu'il me serrait contre lui, il me garda quelques instants contre lui avant de me souffler un « tout vas bien ne t'inquiète pas », je me détendis calmement lorsque nous fûmes interrompis par... Le directeur en personne Whaaa !

-Monsieur Lupin pouvez-vous disposer maintenant j'ai à parler à cette jeune fille, dit-il doucement, les yeux pétillants.

Lupin se tourna vers moi, je n'eus pas le courage d'affronter son regard, j'avais trop peur de le regarder, je le sentis déposer un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne avant de me souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Le professeur Dumbledore vint s'asseoir près de moi et me proposa un bonbon au citron que je pris volontiers.

-Alors, Ayla, comme tu peux l'apercevoir certaines choses ont changé dans ta vie cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur, pour être honnête je crois pouvoir dire que j'entrevois certaines choses du futur.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Presque, monsieur, j'ai vu Lupin plus vieux monsieur et ce qui semblait être le fils de James Potter, pourquoi monsieur, pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ?

-Ayla, peux-tu me montrer ton poignet gauche s'il te plait ?

Je lui tendis mon poignet, je le vis fixer intensément ma marque de naissance, on n'y voyait comme des petits symboles qui auraient pu former un bracelet, mais la particularité de cette tâche est qu'elle était avant toute blanche, blanche comme la neige.

-C'est tu, ce qui signifie cette tâche, Ayla ?

-Non monsieur, que signifie-t-elle ?

-Cette tâche signifie que tu es une voyante. Dit -il très doucement

Je mis de temps à encaisser la nouvelle, je pouvais voir le futur, moi qui n'était même pas une fille de Sang-Pur !

-Monsieur que va-t-il m'arriver ?

-Seul toi le sait, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu devras faire un choix constant.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je de plus en plus inquiète.

-Réaliser tes visions ou bien les changer, tu détiens à partir d'aujourd'hui le secret de notre futur à tous.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite le poids de ses paroles, avant de partir il me laissa un petit carnet, il me conseilla d'écrire toutes les visions que j'avais eues afin de pouvoir mettre au clair mes idées. Voilà à quoi je passa ma soirée, essayer de deviner un futur qui ne m'appartenait même pas, mais une chose était sûre j'étais mêlée aux Maraudeurs, plus précisément autour de Potter, du moins autour de son fils : Harry Potter.

********************************************************************************

Je sortis le lendemain, Shélie vînt me chercher, même si je l'adorais je fus déçu de ne voir ni Gusgus ni Cissy, depuis leur dispute, aucun des deux ne semblaient ne se soucier de moi, cela me donnait mal au coeur.

Nous partîmes donc à la Grande Salle en quête de nourriture, alors que nous arrivions ensemble pour la première fois dans la Grande Salle tout le monde se mit à nous dévisager, alors que j'étais en train de me demander où nous allions manger, un bras passa autour de mon coup :

-Ah la petite Turner, comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que Mumus c'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas manger avec nous ?

Cette requête était de Potter, qui d'autre, je le regardais fixement, ce garçon Harry, il lui ressemblait tellement, s'en était presque frustrant et pourtant ses yeux...

Je me tourna vers Lupin et le remercia, en m'excusant pour le dérangement, encore. Il me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème du moment que je me portais bien, c'était le principal.

Voilà comment Shélie et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes à la table des Griffondor, en m'asseyant je vis le regard méfiant de Régulus, me voir me rapprocher de son frère ne lui plaisait guère, je lui revoya un regard plein de sous-entendu, qu'il comprit, car il me fit LE signe, j'approuva de la tête.

-Alors, Petite, est -que tu comptes nous dire pourquoi tu t'évanouis devant nous. Me demanda Black sur un ton dédaigneux.

-N'es tu pas plutôt vexé de voir que je ne m'évanouis pas devant toi ? En effet Black se trouvait juste en face de moi.

-Si je sais bien James et Rémus ont un charme fou, mais, sans vouloir vous vexer les mecs, j'en ai plus qu'eux ! Alors, pourquoi eux et pas moi !? Conclut-il en boudant

Je mis à rire, suivit du reste de la troupe, mais nous furent interrompus par une Evans apparemment énervé.

-Puis-je savoir ce que font une Serdaigle et une Serpentard à notre table, Potter ? J'imagine que c'est encore une de tes brillantes lubies.

Je me tourna vers elle avec l'intention de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais je fus une fois de plus pris de vertige et toujours cette phrase:

«Je vous en supplie pas Harry »

Potter me rattrapa inextremis de ma chute, je le vis vaguement lancer un regard mauvais à Evans, tandis qu'il me tenait contre lui, cependant ce que je pus voir distinctement, c'est le regard haineux de Evans sur moi.

-Il ne me semble pas que cela soit interdit, Lily et je suis aussi bien placé que toi pour le savoir, lui répondit Rémus, qui était lui aussi préfet, à son grand dam...

Sur ceux Evans nous quitta avec tout le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Pendant ce temps Sirius continua à bouder en rechignant :

-Même devant Evans tu t'évanouis !

Fou rire général, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de repas aussi agréable, mais tous bonheur n'arrive pas sans sa dose de malheur. Je vis Régulus se lever de la table, j'attendis 15 minutes et je le suivis.

Il était temps que les choses soient mises au clair.


	9. Les Serpentard, mes amis ou pas !

Merchhhiii à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et pour les reviews aussi en voici un peu plus sur Régulus et la grande entrée en scène Severus Rogue !!!

********************************************************************************

********************************************************************************

J'avançais doucement dans le couloir attendant que Regulus vienne me chercher, il m'avait fait Le signe, j'en étais sûr, cette façon de plier ses doigts, ne laissant que l'auriculaire et le majeur levés, pas de doute, il voulait me voir. J'avais beau y réfléchir, ce qui me faisait vraiment peur, c'était sa réaction on était le 23 novembre et je ne lui avais pas depuis début octobre. Il m'était arrivé tellement de choses, je me sentais trahi, c'est lui qui était en tort, pourtant je me sentais comme un enfant pris en faute et qui s'apprête à faire ses excuses...

Qu'allait-il me dire ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Pourquoi cet éclat de colère dans ses yeux, quand il me regardait ? Pourquoi est-il en colère contre Cissa ? Allais-je lui dire que j'étais une voyante ?

Je continuais mon chemin quand je l'aperçus appuyé contre un mur, il avait l'air impatient, en colère et plein de confusion. Il me fit signe de le suivre par un mouvement de la tête, qu'il me paraissait distant à cet instant, je me sentais tellement frustrée. Nous marchions silencieusement, à un moment il me prit par la main et me tira dans une salle de classe vide.

-Que fais-tu avec eux ? Me lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Quoi ? Que j'avais envie de lui dire, tu m'ignores, tu me snobes, pour me faire des reproche après, nan mais quel abruti ! Je le regardais le plus méchamment que je le pouvais, histoire de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa question était malvenue.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ayla ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Répondit-il à mon regard.

Et là ce fut trop...

-Nan, mais tu te fous de moi, Régulus, vous me laisser de côté pendant un mois et demi, toi et Cissa et tu t'attends à ce que je te réponde comme ça ! Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ! Sais-tu à quel point je suis inquiétée pour vous ? Rabastan m'a dit qu'il allait se marier avec Narcissa, vous ne vous parlez plus, vous-ne-me-parlez-plus ! Explosai-je littéralement.

Il me regarda d'abord surpris puis en colère et il me répondit sur le même ton.

-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! Je t'ai bien dit qu'il se passait des choses, alors arrête de faire ta grande et mêles toi de tes affaires, Ayla ! Tu ne peux rien y faire c'est entre elle et moi, alors fiche nous la paix ! Espèce de traîtresse va avec mon frère puisque tu t'entends si bien avec !

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, ça faisait mal, très mal, je sentais mes joues se couvrirent de larmes, mes lèvres étaient salées, mon visage devait se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ses paroles, que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi allait-il si mal ? Pourquoi me faisait-il si mal ? Depuis quand me faisait-il si peu confiance ? Qu'avais-je loupé ? Que m'avait-on caché ? Je me sentais si mal.

Je vis Régulus s'appuyer sur une table, la respiration haletante, il se couvrit le visage avec sa main droite, il semblait si frêle dans cette position, si fragile, si vulnérable. Ses beaux cheveux noir lui couvrait le visage. Ils avaient tellement poussé l'année dernière, il les avait coupés au niveau des épaules à la rentrée. Il leva son regard vers moi, je vis ses yeux noirs me regarder, il me semblait tellement perdu, si triste, je me sentais tellement inutile, j'avais si peur de son rejet, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il esquissa un petit sourire et tendis un bras vers moi, il m'invitait à le rejoindre, je me retrouva très vite au creux de ses bras, je m'accrochai à lui par peur qu'il s'en aille. Doucement il se pencha sur moi, m'étreignant un peu plus, il me glissa au creux de l'oreille :

-Je suis désolé.

Rien de plus, juste ce qui fallait pour que je lui pardonne, pour que mes pleurs s'arrêtent et que me larmes sèchent. Nous sommes restés dans cette position un long moment, puis il se recula lentement, je m'installa à côté de lui et lui pris la main. Il se détendit.

-Je suis contre ce mariage, je ne veux pas qu'ils se marient, pas que je n'aime pas Rabastant, c'est juste que ce mariage n'a aucun sens.

Il me mentait, certes ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais il me cachait quelque chose, je ne voulais pas le forcer à me révéler quoique ce soit alors je ne dis rien et me contenta de hocher la tête pour qu'il continue.

-Mais Narcissa ne voit pas les choses pareilles, elle dit qu'elle s'est toujours préparée à cette éventualité et que je n'aie pas mon mot à dire, pourtant moi je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas heureuse de cette situation, je ne comprends pourquoi elle refuse de m'en parler ! Du coup, nous avons une violente dispute et depuis elle refuse de m'adresser la parole...

Il me paraissait si malheureux, je resserrai mon étreinte sur sa main comme pour lui donner tout le courage que j'avais.

-Et toi, reprit-il, tu as été souvent absente ces derniers temps et, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, tu traînes souvent avec eux, avec lui.

Enfin nous y voilà

-Et bien en fait je ..

Je réfléchis au pour et au contre de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais après réflexion je me dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment, alors je fis abstraction des derniers évènements de ma vie

-... J'ai attrapé un rhume, tu me connais moi et ma manie de ne jamais me couvrir, répondis-je avec un petit sourire, quant à eux et bien disons juste que je les intéresse.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils m'ont vue utiliser une de mes techniques de défense et je crois que ça les intéresse.

-Fais attention s'il te plaît, tu sais comment ils sont avec les Serpentard, regarde ce qu'ils font subir à Rogue.

-Oui, je sais ne t'inquiète pas je serais prudente, finis-je en lui souriant.

Désolé de ne pas te dire la vérité, Régulus, mais le moment est mal choisi. Pardonne-moi, mais pour l'instant tu es trop fragile pour que je me permette de te rajouter un fardeau. Voilà ce que j'aurai aimé lui dire, mais je me contenta de lui sourire, doucement, tendrement avant de lui répondre sur un ton de moquerie :

-Ne t'inquiète dont pas, je ne deviendrai jamais une des groupies de ton frère ! Tu sais bien que tu es le seul dans mon coeur !

Il me regarda et me rendis mon sourire, il frappa à l'arrière de la tête en me traitant d'idiote et me disant que je n'avais pas intérêt.

-Bien miss, il est temps d'aller en potion !

-Oh nooooonnnnn !!!

-Aller courage ma catastrophe ambulante !

-Hé !

Même s'il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était rare que mon chaudron n'explose pas, j'avais d'ailleurs de la chance qu'il soit encore en état de servir, ce que je ne comprenais absolument pas vue la manière dont je le traitais.

Et c'est sur ces brillantes observations que nous dirigeâmes vers le cour de Potion, mais séparément bien sûr.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Et bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas...

BOUMMMMM !

Me voilà recouvert d'une affreuse substance gluante et verdâtre, humm bon appétit, je vois Régulus étouffer un rire, tandis que je lâche un profond soupir.

-Melle Turner, vous n'avez décidément aucun talent. Dis Slugorn sur ton blasé. Allez donc à l'infirmerie et revenez me voir à la fin du cour.

J'hocha la tête et parti à l'infirmerie, je crois que l'infirmière commence à me connaître un peu trop bien, je la vis, elle aussi, lâcher un soupir lorsque je suis rentrée dans son antre, je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

Elle m'installe sur un lit et me demande de l'attendre, 5 minutes après elle revînt avec une potion et me la fit boire. J'étais toujours étonné de l'efficacité de ses potions en comparaison de leur goût atroce, à croire qu'une potion n'est efficace que si elle est dégueulasse, désespérant !

Je repartis assez rapidement, je retourna voir mon Prof comme il me l'avait, si gentiment demandé. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'il me dispenserait de cours tellement mon niveau était catastrophique, ce serait bien. Arrêtons de rêver ce serait trop beau et complètement impossible.

Je toqua trois petits coups à la suite, on me demanda d'entrer.

J'aperçus le Prof et à côté de lui, Severus Rogue, étonné je m'avanças vers le duo, tout en les regardant en passant de l'un à l'autre.

-Voilà mademoiselle, en vue de votre incompétence dans ma matière j'ai décidé de vous donner des cours supplémentaires, mais comme je suis trop pris pour vous les donner moi-même alors...

Dis plutôt que ta peur que je t'explose par inadvertance.

-... J'ai décidé que ces cours seraient assurés par Mr Rogue qui est mon meilleur élève.

Oh-la-merde ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Le type le plus asocial, le plus sarcastique, le plus Serpentard des Serpentards va me donner des cours à moi la petite Sang de Bourde, la rejeté, l'exploseuse de chaudrons. D'ailleurs, il n'a vraiment pas l'air ravis, je suis dans une vraie merde.

L'ambiance est soudainement devenue très très tendue, je pense que si on pouvait tuer quelqu'un télépathiquement je serai morte sur place et encore je n'ose même pas le regarder, je me contente de répondre à Slugorn.

-Et bien si c'est la meilleure solution....

-Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je vous laisserais la salle le samedi de 15h à 16h, vous pouvez partir.

Sans aucune objection, nous sortîmes doucement, Rogue passa devant moi et ouvrît lentement la porte, il me laissait passer, une fois sortie je me retourna vers lui pour la première fois. Je cru que j'allais mourir sur place, ses yeux encres avaient quelque chose de terrifiant j'avais l'impression que je me noyais dans l'Enfer, je me sentis soudain oppresser. Tandis que la porte se refermait petit à petit, je compris qu'au moment où Slugorn disparaîtrait, je signerai mon arrêt de mort. En attendant, la porte se refermait lentement comme si le temps avait décidé de rendre les secondes beaucoup plus longues, histoire de rajouter un petit sursis à ma triste existence. Mais le moment fatidique arriva et la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.

-Toi ! Lâcha-t-il en m'attrapant par le col, la tête me tournait je me sentais comme lorsque j'allais avoir un vision, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, dommage pour une fois j'aurai bien voulu.

- T'as intérêt à bosser, je n'accepterai aucune ânerie, aucune fainéantise, aucune erreur, aucun retard. C'est déjà bien assez de devoir travailler avec Toi.

Il avait craché ce dernier mot comme une insulte, tout au long de sa tirade je me sentis affreusement petite comme si ce n'était pas assez le cas !! J'hocha nerveusement la tête.

Il me reposa à terre et se détourna de mon chemin. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que les gens avaient faux sur toute la ligne, surtout les Maraudeurs, en regardant Rogue partir, la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit c'est qu'il avait une classe terrifiante mais indéniablement, il avait la classe.


	10. Sirius Black, Chaton ou Lion ?

Kikou !! Merci à vous pour vos encouragements !! C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une histoire et je suis vraiment contente qu'elle plaisent !

En ce qui concerne Ayla et ses amours et bien il devrait avoir des rebondissements mais pas que pour elle... ;-)

Quand à la longueur des chapîtres et bien plus sa va plus ils sont long ce n'est pas énorme mais je suis passée de 3 pages à 5 pages Oppen Office donc en progrès et à continuer !!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nous étions en plein mois d'octobre et je me trouvais actuellement dans le parc au milieu de la neige. Cachée par les sapins j'essayais de faire un récapitulatif de ma 4ème année:

1° Je suis une voyante, The révélation de l'année, soupire.

2° Mes visions ne se produisent quand présence de certaines personnes.

3° Toutes ces personnes ont un lien ou plutôt auront un lien entre elles.

4° Ce lien est Harry Potter

Harry Potter, ce nom revenait ci-souvent en ce moment, je m'allongea dans la neige et je ferma les yeux, les flocons venaient jouer sur mon visage. Comment faire ? Dans mes visions Potter et Evans semblaient fuir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais cela allait se produire dans des années, or Dumby a dit que j'avais le choix entre réaliser ou changer mes visions. Puis le regard si triste de Lupin ne me donne pas envie de laisser les choses intactes, mais comment savoir ce qui les fera souffrir dans plus de 20ans ?

Je soupirais, je n'avais jamais été dotée d'une grande logique et d'une grande patience, toute cette histoire m'exaspérait et m'effrayait, pour le moment mes visions étaient assez suggestives. Et si, un jour, j'avais la vision de la mort d'un de mes proches ? Cette pensée me venait souvent à l'esprit en ce moment, rien que d'y penser je frissonnais, que ferais-je ?

- Je soupirai une fois encore.

- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé ?

Je me releva rapidement, peur d'être attaquée, du coup je me retrouva nez à nez avec Black, Sirius Black pour ête plus précise. Soulagée, je me détendis avant de lui répondre :

- Je ne le nierais pas et toi ? Que fais-tu dans le coin, tout seul ?

Je le vis se figer, il avait l'air tendu et mal à l'aise, il me rappelait Régulus lors de notre ancienne rencontre. Il s'assit à côté de moi, remonta ses genoux contre lui et enfouit sa tête. Puis comme s'il venait de se rappeler de ma présence il se releva assez brusquement et me dit :

- Je me promenais, Mus' et Peter révise et Cornedrue est parti draguer Evans, me voilà donc lâchement abandonné par mes amis ! Déclara-t-il sur un ton tragique

Rien à dire, il était aussi nul que Régulus pour mentir, je ne fis cependant aucune remarque.

- Cornedrue ? Demandais-je

- James

- Ah !

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

- Dis-moi, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, il semblait hésité à me poser sa question. Comment vont-ils ?

- Narcissa et Régulus ?

- Hum

J'étais étonnée je pensais naïvement que depuis son départ, il avait fermé tout contact avec sa famille et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait en entendre parler. Je souris en me disant que le grand Sirius Black était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire et me contenta de répondre:

- Narcissa fait comme si tout allait bien depuis l'annonce de son mariage avec Rabastan, je pense qu'elle le vit mal, mais elle est forte et elle ne veut pas que l'on s'inquiète pour elle. Régulus, lui se sent mal à l'aise et vexé qu'elle ne veuille pas se confier à lui, il est absolument contre ce mariage, un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait d'ailleurs

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je les ai observé ses derniers temps et je le trouve un peu excessif, de plus il est très lunatique. Comme si... Comme s'il était jaloux en fait !

- A temps, tu es en train d'insinuer que Régulus serait... amoureux de... Cissy ?

- Heu... et bien... Oui

- Mais ! C'est sa cousine !

- Bah j'en sais rien moi ! L'amour ne se commande pas après tout ! Et puis ce ne sont que des suppositions, je te rappelle !

- Mouais !

Nous voilà revenus au point de départ, à savoir, personne ne parle. Black avait l'air encore plus préoccupé qu'avant quelle gaffe j'avais fait. La prochaine fois je fermerai ma bouche. Je l'entendis murmurer dans son écharpe rouge et or et je me tourna vers lui avec un air interrogatif.

- Je disais, commença-t-il, je pense que tu te trompes, je les connais depuis qu'ils sont bébés et je ne pense pas que mon frère (ce mot me fit sourire) entretienne ce genre de sentiments pour Cissa.

Je lui fis un sourire en hochant la tête puis je me rallongea dans la neige, monsieur lui décida se s'installer confortablement sur mon ventre, mais il eut la délicatesse de nous lancer un sort de Chaleur. J'étais assez surprise de son comportement, Sirius Black n'était pas le genre à faire ami-ami avec les Serpentards.

- Tu sais que si ton fan-club nous voit je suis morte ?

Il eut un sourire.

- Ouep

Je souris à mon tour, tandis qu'il s'endormait mes doigts parcouraient doucement ses cheveux, je me laissais aller tranquillement et je finis par m'endormir...

Je me réveilla brusquement, on venait de freiner et j'avais été projetée en dehors de mon lit....

... Freiner ? Je suis dans un bus...

...Lit ? J'étais dans la neige...

_Cet homme ! S'exclama soudain une voix derrière moi. Les Moldus en ont parlé à la télé ! _

Je me retourna brusquement, pour tomber sur celui que j'avais fini par identifier comme étant Harry Potter. Ce qui signifiait que j'étais encore dans une de mes visions, pourtant je n'avais rien ressenti de tel ! Pendant ce temps, le gars qui s'occupait de ce que je prenais pour le Magicobus donna un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je m'approcha de Harry et lut par-dessus son épaule, ce que je vis me fis réaliser l'horreur de mes visions :

_BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE _

_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherche, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie. _

_« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme »_

_Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu. _

_« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorciers ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? » _

_Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Molduq se servent pour s'entre-tuer, mais ce que craint le plus la communauté des sorcières et des sorciers, c'est le massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup de baguette magique. _

Je me recula lentement, la photo de Black qui ornait le papier faisait peine à voir, mais que se passait-il dans cette époque ?! Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions je me sentais une fois de plus aspirer vers le nombril.

Je fis un bond en avant, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter Black dans la neige.

- Nan, mais qu'est qui t...Hey ! Ayla ! Ca va ? Regarde-moi ? AYLA !

Je releva la tête vers lui, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, il plaça chacune de ses mains sur mes épaules et m'obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux, il était si différend de la photo de ma vision, qu'est qui avait bien pu de rendre fou, qu'est qui l'avait rendu si triste dans cette vie, dans ce futur ?

- Je... Je vais bien, je crois que... J'ai fait un cauchemar, concluais-je en lui souriant timidement.

Il me regarda avec un air sceptique, il ne me croyait pas, absolument pas. Il soupira et se releva, il me tendit ensuite sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers le château, lorsque nous furent rejoint par Potter.

- Hey !!! Cria-t-il à notre rencontre. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ?

- On s'est rencontré dans le Parc et toi avec Evans ?

Je bénis Black de n'avoir rien dit, tandis que Potter tendait sa joue gauche à Black pour lui montrer la marque d'une baffe, Pauvre Potter si seulement il savait.

-T'inquiète pas Potter, un jour elle sera bien obligée d'admettre que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il me regarda bizarrement et se mit à sourire et partit dans un monologue où Evans était centre de toutes ses paroles, à ce moment-là je me demanda si Evans avait seulement conscience de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et si elle le méritait vraiment...

- Turner ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me retourna brusquement, Severus Rogue, merde les cours de potion ! J'avais complètement zappé cette partie-là de mon samedi... Il allait me tuer !

- Tiens Snivellus qu'est qu... Commença Potter, comme je préférais éviter une bagarre je le devança.

- Rogue ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je.. j'ai..., concluant que n'avais aucune excuse valide je décida de la jouer franco à la Serpentard, je pris mon air le plus narquois et supérieur avant de lui répondre sur un détaché :

- Tu m'étais complètement sortis de la tête !

Black et Potter eurent l'air étonnés voire, abasourdis par mon changement de comportement, Rogue quant à lui eu un sourire en coin avant de me répondre sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est besoin de cours particulier alors ne me fait pas attendre !

- Ca c'était bas m'humilier de la sorte devant Potter et Black c'était bien du Serpentard même si j'avais beaucoup de respect pour Rogue il n'empêche qu'il était de loin le plus parfait des Serpentards. Je me repris assez vite et le regarda dans les yeux:

- Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai demandé.

- C'est pour la survis de notre maison qu'on t'en donne.

Décidément ce type était démoniaque, n'ayant rien à répondre je pouffa en tournant ma tête sur le côté, ce qu'il prit pour une victoire et ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs, puis me lança :

- Soit la dans une demi-heure sinon je te rajoute deux heures de plus !

- Héééééééé !!! Dis-je choquée. Mais t'as rien de mieux à faire ou quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais je compris par son regard que je n'avais pas le moindre intérêt à arriver en retard et sur ce il partit.

Je lâcha un profond soupir.

- Décidément t'as vraiment pas de bol, toi. Délicieuse remarque de Black que j'avais complètement oublié.

- Rogue est vraiment effrayant par moment !

- Il est dégoutant, tu veux dire ! Cracha Potter

Je le regarda de travers.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu devrais arrêter de parler des gens de cette manière.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense tout de même ?

- Au contraire, j'ai un grand respect pour lui, Rogue est vraiment l'emblème de notre maison !

- Oui, une maison mauvaise et corrompus par le mal tout comme lui ! Déclara Sirius.

Elle le serait beaucoup moins si les gens comme vous n'étaient pas bourrés de préjugés stupides !

Et sur ces belles paroles, je partis en courant rejoindre le cours de Rogue.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voili voilou juste pour faire un remarque les passages en italique sont tirés du livre.

Ce lui là vient de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier D'Askaban.

Bisouxxx à vous.


	11. Serpentard contreattaque

Bonjours à vous ! Merci pour les Rewiew même si je prends mon temps pour écrire ça fait toujours plaisirs de savoir que mon histoire plaît !! Du coup j'ai fait un effort et j'ai réussis à augmenter un peu la longueur des chapîtres :P

********************************************************************************

Je vais les tuer ! Purement et simplement, leur arracher les yeux, les pendre, les balancer de la tour d'astronomie. Comme si, Rogue ne suffisait pas ! Nan ! Il fallait que les Maraudeurs s'y mettent aussi !

Petit récapitulatif :

Rogue me faisait payer au centuple mon ancienne et j'insiste sur le terme « ancienne », relation avec les Maraudeurs enfin si on peut appeler cela une relation. Du coup, les cours de rattrapage de Potion était un vrai massacre, il me met la pression du coup et bien, trois chaudrons sur quatre explosent ! Sans parler des échanges vocaux qui sont inexistants ou parsemé d'insultes. Je n'ai, donc fait, aucun progrès et Slugorhn commence à voir rouge...

Mais revenons-en au jour d'aujourd'hui, pour faire bref les Maraudeurs ont encore trouvé une magnifique idée, tous les Serpentards sans exception se retrouvent habiller à la mode disco moldue, bien que ce soit assez à la mode chez moi, être habillée ainsi devant tout Poudlard quand on est à Serpentard est intolérable !

Voilà pourquoi je me précipite dans le sous-sol de Rogue pour aller à mes cours avec 1h d'avance. Et quel n'est pas ma surprise lorsque que je surprends Rogue en rage, mais sans déguisement.

- Me dis pas que t'as trouvé un antidote à cette horreur, hurlais-je en arrivant.

- Turner ! Repondil en sursautant. Mais qu'est que tu fous ici ?!

- Allie-toi à moi !

- Comment ?

- Allie toi à moi, je suis douée en Sortilège et toi tu es un as en Potion, à nous deux on peut se venger de ses abrutis.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Car toi aussi tu les détestes et tu dois être un de ceux qui a le plus de raisons de leur en vouloir.

- Rogue parût réfléchir sérieusement à ma proposition, puis il se tourna vers moi avec un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est que j'y gagne ? Rogue restait un Serpentard.

- Leur humiliation totale et la reconnaissance à part entière des Serpentards.

- Marché conclut. Maintenant explique moi ton idée.

Voilà comment moi la Sang de Bourbe, s'est allié à l'un des pires Serpentard de sa maison.

_Jour J 6h00 _

La journée allait être très longue, ils nous restaient encore pas mal de détail à voir et à finaliser, mais normalement le grand final allait être pour le dîner là où tout le monde est toujours au rendez-vous et les Maraudeurs ni louperaient pas.

1) Aller chercher du parchemin dans le bureau de Fliwick.

Aller remuer trois coups la potion à 12h Pétante.

Trouver une excuse pour sécher le Soin des créatures Magiques afin d'imprégner la potion dans le parchemin.

Aller convaincre les Elfe de Maison de mettre les parchemins sous la table des Griffondors.

Admirez le spectacle.

La première mission étant la plus dure, une fois celle-ci de régler le reste devrait aller assez vite, alors que je descendais discrètement afin de ne pas avoir de remue-ménage, je vis Narcissa les bras croisées devant la sortie, l'air assez furax. Habillée et coiffée parfaitement symétrique, elle était resplendissante avec ses cheveux blonds nués en tresse sur le côté droit. Je vis dans ses yeux bleus un fort mécontentement que je ne comprenais point.

- Cissy ? Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, un problème ?

- Elle ne me répondit pas, elle se contenta de me faire un signe de tête m'indiquant de la suivre. Ce que je fis sans hésiter.

- Elle me conduit dans un recoin du château assez éloigner avant de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Sévérus, tu crois vraiment qu'il est bon pour toi de te faire remarquer, surtout en ce moment.

- Tu peux parler toi, tu vas te marier et je suis la dernière au courant, sans compter ta dispute avec Régulus !

- Régulus prend les choses trop à coeur et se mêlent de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas, si tu le suis il nous arrivera la même chose !

- Bon sang Cissa, je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Malfoy !

- Ce sont mes affaires Ayla ! Ne t'en mêle pas !

Soit ! Alors, ne te mêlent pas des miennes.

Et sur ces brèves paroles, je la quitta pour aller rejoindre Shélie qui m'attendait à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé je rejoins Shélie qui m'attendait l'air encore endormi.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de me faire lever 1h30 avant, tu ne te rends pas compte quels effets à se changement sur mon horloge biologique, me dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

- Oh oui, j'en ai une très bonne, comme tu le sais Flitiwik à dans ses réserves une espèce de parchemin assez rare dans son cabinet qu'il me faut absolument.

- Et pourquoi te le faut-il au juste ?

- Pour rétablir l'honneur de ma maison !

- Shélie arqua un sourcil d'un air dubitatif, attendant une réponse plus franche.

- Bon d'accord pour rétablir mon honneur

- Tout de suite on se comprend mieux.

Ces dans ces moments que je me dis que j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.

- Bien, continuais-je, il faut que tu contournes son attention le temps que j'entre dans son bureau et que je lui en pique un cinq ou six feuilles.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Bon d'accord une grosse bonne douzaine.

- Shhht et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Héhé viens par là...

_Jour- J 7h30 _

On se dirigeait toutes les deux vers le bureau de Flitiwik, Shélie était assez perplexe quant à ma tactique et moi je la trouvais sans faille tous se passerait comme prévu point final. Shélie s'approcha doucement du bureau du prof, pendant ce temps, je lançais une incantation sur le sol pour qu'il soit inondé. Une fois le travail fait, je fis signe à Shélie d'agir, celle-ci fonça droit dans le bureau personnel de Flitiwik et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte en criant :

- Monsieur, monsieur ouvrez s'il vous plait !!

- Que se passe-t-il Melle Caufield ? Répondit le prof tous endormi avec sur la tête, son bonnet de nuit.

- Peeves a inondé le couloir, on dirait que l'eau ne cesse de s'écouler !

- Allons-y allons-y !! Dit-il en se frayant un passage.

Shélie et le prof passèrent devant ma cachette, Shélie me fit un signe, quelques secondes plus tard je sortis de mon renforcement et pénétra dans le bureau de prof encore ouvert.

Ma première impression est que j'étais bonne pour un libido, en effet tous les meubles étaient proportionnels à la taille de Flitiwik soit de taille minimal. Je commença par fouiller un peu partout dans le bureau désespérant de ne rien trouver dans les armoires et le tiroir de Pollypocket. Puis un éclair de lucidité me passa enfin et je me traita d'idiote finie.

- Accio feuille de parchemin d'Egypte.

Mais là aussi être sorcier pose des problèmes... une cinquantaine de feuille s'élancèrent dans mes bras. Injuriant Merlin et ses descendants, je me dépêcha de remettre la quarantaine de trop à sa place.

Je ressortis précipitamment pour tomber nez à nez avec Black et Potter, décidément la providence était contre moi ! Avant que Black n'ouvre la bouche, je lui lançais une de mes incantations au visage et un brouillard épais lui explosa au visage, je partis donc rapidement dans les plus bref délais, mais Potter et Black savaient que je préparais un mauvais coup et ça, ça ne m'arrangeait pas.

_Jour J 10h00 _

Je me retrouvais en cours Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Shélie, l'air complètement exténué, Les Maraudeurs avaient un don inouïe pour me retrouver, c'est d'un frustrant ! J'avais passé les inter-cours et les récréations à courir partout sans compter les représailles de Rogue qui avait trouvé ma technique de ce matin stupide, selon lui j'aurais pu faire perdre un nombre de point important, pff jamais content.

- Alors, t'a réussis ton coup ? Tu sais que ton truc est drôlement perspicace, Flitwick a mis 20 bonnes minutes à tous enlever.

- Hummm...

- Qu'est qui t'arrive ?

- Les Maraudeurs m'ont surprise quand je sortais du bureau.

- Merde !

- Et maintenant ils me suivent partout. Soupir

- Dur Dur.

Le cour se passa rapidement Shélie et moi ayant un niveau à peu près potable nous réussîmes à faire un Bouclier à peu près correcte même si le prof nous avaient extrêmement conseillées de nous entrainer.

_Jour J 11h30 _

Les cours de la matinée étaient enfin terminés et je n'avais pas le temps de manger, Rogue m'avait demandé, enfin ordonné d'aller remuer la potion pour 12h00 pile sinon tout tomberai à l'eau, mais comme ma chance ne dure jamais longtemps, il fallait forcément que je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec les Maraudeurs, au complet.

Je n'avais guère le choix, soit je les attaque et me voilà entrainer dans un duel, soit je me barre en courant, mais là je ne suis pas sur de les semer vu qu'on est dans un couloir de 10 mètres de long. Mais en toute bonne Serpentard que je fais je décide de simplement les ignorer et de passer devant eux le plus naturellement et snobant possible. Bien sûr ça ne marche pas, désespérant.

Alors que j'étais passée à côté deux sans problème Potter me chope par le bras et me ramène devant lui, un peu trop proche, à mon goût, personnellement je n'aime vraiment pas ses cheveux...

Je crois que tu nous dois quelque explication, Tuner, me susurre-t-il.

Décidant de le jouer finement, histoire de faire un minimum honneur à ma maison, je me glissa à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, James.

J'avais pris un ton un peu trop provocateur et sensuel à son goût apparemment, car il piqua un sacré fard et me regarda d'un air outré, Black et Pettigrow avait l'air perdu et Remus me regardait d'un air soucieux, je lui fis un sourire hypocrite et me retourna vers James. Je le fixa dans les yeux, une fois que je capta toute son attention, je glissa ma main sur sa joue, je me surpris à penser qu'elle était douce, comme un bébé, cette pensée me fit sourire, Potter est un gamin à près tout. Ma main redescendit doucement le long de son menton et je lui dis d'une voix douce.

- Ne me pose pas de question, mon chou et je ne te mentirais pas.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis je partis, une fois hors d'atteinte, je courus, j'entendis un TURNERRR !!! Résonner dans le couloir, Potter venait de se réveiller.

_Jour J 14h15_

Je me trouvais actuellement dans une position dès plus inconfortable. Je m'explique : j'ai, à 12h pétante, remuer la Potion de Rogue comme il me l'avais ordonné. Ensuite j'ai été manger un bout dans les cuisines, évitant soigneusement les lieux publics afin d'éviter quatre parasites, dont l'un particulièrement féroce aujourd'hui...

Je devais maintenant imprégner la Potion dans les parchemins volés au préalable chez Flitwick, le problème, j'ai cours et le Prof n'est très commode... Alors, pour éviter toute bêtise incongrues qui me ferait perdre point, je décide de me jouer de ma féminité et de mes problèmes...mensuel. Du coup me voilà en train de me tenir le ventre feignant une douleur aiguë, mais voilà si mon Prof est stricte, c'est un imbécile qui ne doit apparemment pas être marié, car la première explication logique qui lui vient est : L'appendicite.

Voilà comment je me retrouve dans les bras de mon Professeur de Soins Contre les Créatures Magiques jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh a dû mettre dix bonnes minutes à lui expliquer que tout cela était normal... La honte.

Enfin après dix minutes de dur labeur, Pomfresh m'envoya dans ma salle Commune me reposer avec une potion anti-douleur.

Je pus enfin retrouvé Rogue dans son sous-sol préféré où il s'appliquait déjà durement à la tâche. J'entra doucement avant de me faire interpeller durement :

- Tu as dix minutes de retard, Turner !

- J'ai eu.... un contretemps, disais-je en évitant de parler de mon Profs.

- Tsss, Décidement tu n'as aucun sens de la ponctualité, une chance que la Potion ait été remuée à temps !

- Pouffant dans mon coin, je me mis la dure tâche de mettre le nombre précis de goutte sur chaque parchemin. Quand Rogue se décida à prendre la parole :

- Depuis quand les Maraudeurs t'ont ils pris en chasse ?

- Depuis que je leur ai dit que je ne te trouvais pas lâche, affreux, méchant, graisseux et autre insulte, par contre je n'ai rien dit contre le sournois, mais bon ce n'est pas toi qui vas prétendre le contraire.

D'où jetais je ne le voyais pas, on était dos à dos, mais j'entendis distinctement la grande louche se poser sur le fer du chaudron et le bruit du liquide qui cesse peu à peu de remuer. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, décidément cela devenait une habitude chez moi.

- Je...je n'ai jamais été intiment liées à eux, disons que certain événement nous ont rapproché, mais je n'approuve pas leur manière de faire et de penser, d'où notre désaccord.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne suis pas tout ce qu'ils disent ?

- Tu es là.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es là en train de faire une Potion avec la plus pouilleuse des filles que Serpentard n'est jamais connu.

- Je... Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une pouilleuse, je n'approuve en rien la supériorité du sang et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense je ne suis pas d'accord avec les actes de ce nouveau... Mage noir. Son ton ce fit plus doux et plus bas. Comment le pourrais-je alors que ma meilleure amie...

Il s'interrompit lui-même troublé parce qu'il m'avouait, je souris doucement de mon côté, moi je savais que Rogue avait la classe.

Le reste de l'heure se passa dans le calme et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Il me restait une dernière tâche à accomplir et pour rien nos monde je ne voulais pas décevoir Séverus.

_Jour J 17h00 _

Les cours de la journée était enfin terminé et seul la pactisation avec les Elfes de Maison restait à accomplir afin d'aboutir à notre terrible vengeance. Les Elfes n'étaient pas trop dur à apprivoiser suffisait de savoir leur parler calmement :

- Que ce soit clair, si vous ne faîtes ce que je vous dis et exactement comme je vous l'ai ordonné je m'arrangerai pour Dumbledore et le sache et qu'il vous donne un vêtement, est ce clair ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais, suffit juste de bien définir qui commande, j'avais maintenant devant une armée de 150 Elfes larmoyants prêt à faire n'importe quoi tant je ne mettais pas ma menace à exécution, comme quoi être à Serpentard à du bon, enfin seulement de temps en temps...

Je m'empressais donc de leur refourguer ma dizaine de parchemins fraîchement parfumés en leur donnant toutes les indications nécessaires. Après m'être assuré de leur loyaux service je sortis rejoindre Shélie qui m'attendait en grignotant du Bronwie devant sa leçon de DCFM, ahhh ces Serdaigles...

- Bon lève tes yeux de ce foutu bouquin et allons prendre l'air tant que le nous le permet encore.

Loin de moi l'idée de trouver ton idée désintéressante, mais je crois bien que nous aillons un problème.

- Lequel ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Rogue retient les Maraudeurs à la sortie depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

Sans plus attendre je sortis en trombe des cuisines laissant Shélie derrière qui ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Je restais coi devant un tel spectacle, les Maraudeurs étaient décidément ignoble et me dégoûtais du plus profond de mon être, Rogue se trouvait dans une posture des lus pitoyable et grotesque, je voyais assez distinctement des traces de luttes sur son corps et son visage, mais ses yeux reflétaient une haine que je ne lui connaissais pas, une haine qui se reflétait tel un miroir dans les yeux de Black. Black et Potter s'était apparemment amusé à dévêtir Rogue pour ne lui laisser qu'un boxer, ils lui faisaient danser une danse assez douteuse et du savon sortait de sa bouche, Black levait sa baguette pour lancer son ultime sort, je me mis à applaudir.

- Bravo ! Spectaculaire ! Deux attaquants et deux spectateurs contre un, quelle preuve vous nous apportez une fois de plus que les Gryffondor sont les courageux. J'avais lancé ça sur ton cassant et sans appel, je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu de regard aussi dur envers quelqu'un une fois dans ma vie qu'envers eux.

- Reste en dehors de ça Turner, Répliqua Lupin.

Une envie nette me prenait de lui mettre une gifle bien sentie, Lupin se faisait passer pour un sage, mais en fait il était juste un lâche.

- Bien sûr, Shélie restons là à regarder comment nos si glorifiant Maraudeurs exprime leur supériorité sur Ma maison et Mes amis ! Continuais-je avec humour et sarcasme. - Ton ami, tu dis ? Tu es décidément tombé bien bas, Turner, tu me dégoûtes. Grogna Black.

- Nan Black, c'est vous qui me dégoûtez, tu n'es décidément qu'un Black, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta cousine !

BAMMMM

Ca c'est le bruit que je fais quand ma tête se fracasse contre un mur, une douleur fulgurante me traversa le crâne mais j'avais trop d'honneur pour me mettre à crier, je passa une main dans mes cheveux et la vie pleine de sang

_Sang _

_**Sang **_

_**Sang **_

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide des images fugace s'interposaient à mon esprit se superposait, me traversait, revenait, partait, s'interposait, chacune de ses images voulait me dire quelque chose,mais je ne comprenais pas leur sens tout était si rapide

Du sang argenté.

Du sang mélangé a de l'encre sortant d'un cahier.

Des gouttes de sang mis précieusement dans un chaudron.

Une bataille, des corps déchiqueté à terre.

Des visages familier

Potter

Evans

Black

Regulus

Lupin

Peter

Rogue

Une seule vision en sommes : la Mort.

Et toujours ce terrible regards rouge, rouge sang.

Quelqu'un me ramena vite à la réalité, Severus me secouait brusquement, je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il s'était rhabillé. Tous ces gens autour de moi allaient mourir dans des circonstances tragiques et c'était à moi de tous les sauver, je venais seulement de réaliser la lourde de tâche que l'on m'avait remise, un lourd fardeau. Je fermais pour rouvrir mes yeux plusieurs fois histoire de m'assurer que mes visions n'était pas réelles, du moins pas pour l'instant...

Rogue me prit le visage entre les deux mains et sembla me demander si j'allais bien, je comprenais vaguement ce qu'il me disait, mais je ne voulais plus ou pas réflechir à ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'eus un geste incertain de m'agripper fermement à sa robe, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas le voir mourir à genoux devant ce monstre.

Je le sentis me soulever et dire à Shélie qu'il m'emmenait l'infirmerie, je passa me bras autour de son cou essayant de calmer les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler depuis mon réveil.

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un CLAC sonore, surement Shélie qui faisait payer le prix de son sort a Black, je n'eus même pas envie de sourire, je me laissais doucement envahir par les ténèbres en espérant qu'elle ne m'aspirait pas...

Voilà un changement de situation qui me tenait à coeur, je peux juste vous dire que j'essayerais de developper plus la relation de haine avec Rogue et les Maraudeurs. ^^


	12. une décision sans appel

_Noir, tout est noir _

_Ce silence est pesant presque malfaisant _

_J'ai peur _

_Il n'y a pas de lumière _

_Quand pourrais-je la revoir. _

Retour chez les Maraudeurs, Roge vient juste d'emmener Ayla à l'infirmerie : 

Clack !

Toute l'assemblée resta choqué de ce geste pas parce qu'il n'était pas mérité, mais à cause de sa provenance, Shélie la première. Bien-sûr c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais elle avait été devancée par Lupin, Remus Lupin, le calme, le sage et dernièrement le lâche.

Black ne fit pas un geste, il ne répliqua même pas comme à l'accoutumé, mais la surprise se lisait parfaitement sur son visage, personne n'osait répliquer parce que, enfin, Lupin s'était révélé sous un jour nouveau et ça, personne ne le comprenait. D'ailleurs quel intérêt Lupin avait-il à faire des reproches à Black, il n'avait attaqué que des Serpentards.

L'atmosphère était lourde de sous-entendu, personne n'osait prendre la parole...Mais personne n'est pas Potter...

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend Remus.

Remus abaissa sa main et regarda froidement Sirius dans les yeux, puis James.

- Le problème, James c'est que tu passes ton temps à prôner les valeurs de Gryffondor, nos valeurs, qui sont censés être le courage, le sens de la justice, la défense de ceux qui en ont besoin, protéger les personnes auxquelles on tient ! Dis-moi James, elles sont où ces valeurs lorsque vous... lorsqu'on humilie Rogue et qu'Ayla s'éclate la tête contre un mur !

Remus avait hurlé ces paroles à James, il avait littéralement perdu son sang-froid, mais Shélie remarquait qu'il assumait enfin ses actes, cette pensée la fit sourire, Ayla pourrait être fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à ébranler l'être le plus morne de la planète.

- Mais voyons Mumus, on parle de Snivellus là ! Le futur mangemort, celui qui est baigné dans la magie noire !

- Quelle magie noire ! Malgré toutes les crasses qu'on lui a faites, il n'a jamais répliqué avec cette soi-disant magie !

Un ricanement funeste ce fit entendre, Black semblait enfin sortir de sa torpeur, Remus tourna vers lui un oeil avertis auquel il ne prêta pas attention.

- Alors, c'est comme ça, Sirius s'approcha de Remus, trop près, toi aussi tu nous quittes pour ce graisseux !

Remus lui jetait un air interrogateur, Sirius était trop près.

- Comment ça ? Moi aussi ?

Sirius blêmit tout d'un coup et recula à grand pas, partant dans la direction de la Grande Salle sans lui adresser un seul autre regard. Remus se tourna vers les autres Maraudeurs et remarqua l'air renfrogné de James...

- James, dit-il sur un ton dur et lasser.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! S'écria James. Enfin si, peut-être que c'est...

- Le jour où vous avez encore une fois insulter Severus et que prenant sa défense, vous avez rejetés Ayla, car elle ne partageait pas les mêmes opinions que vous, sur Rogue, termina Shélie rapidement.

James avait blêmit, mais approuva d'un signe de tête avant de partir en courant rejoindre Sirius et murmurer un vague désolé.

- Bande d'abruti, cracha Remus dans sa barbe avant de rejoindre sa Salle Commune.

Il ne restait plus que Shélie et Peter, d'abord mal à l'aise de se retrouver avec la meilleure amie de l'ennemie de deux de ses amies, il finit par reprendre confiance en voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune fille.

- Je pense...Je pense qu'on devrait aller la voir ?

- Hein ? Euh oui !

Choquée en premier lieu, Shélie se demanda ce que cet abruti pouvait avoir comme intérêt à aller voir Ayla, mais vue toutes les histoires qu'ils venaient de se passer, elle préféra enterrer la hache de guerre et aller voir son amie. Puis, elle avait besoin d'un peu de soutient dans cette affaire et se n'était certainement pas cet insensible de Rogue qui allait l'aider.

Dans la Grande Salle :

Sirius mangeait rageusement tout ce qui passait sous son nom, depuis cinq minutes James l'avait rejoint l'air renfrogné, d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas répondu à Lily quand elle lui avait reproché d'être arrivé en retard. Il s'était assis en face de Sirius et n'avait rien dit une sorte de culpabilité l'atteignait, tandis qu'il sentait pleinement la haine de Sirius. Le repas se fit donc très calmement, jusqu'au moment ou un rire brutal retentit retentit de la table des Serpentard. Sirius leva les yeux de son regard le plus noir pour fusiller Rosier, car s'est de lui que venait cet affreux rire tonitruant, mais cela n'arrêta pas ce dernier qui se sentit obliger de rajouter :

- Bah alors, les clowns, on a perdu son sens de l'humour.

Toute la table des Serpentards éclata de rire, y compris les Poufsouffle et les Sedaigles, James aperçut même quelque Gryffondor cacher leur sourire, mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce fou rire alors il se tourna vers Sirius. Il eut envie de sourire en voyant un Black affubler comme un clown les cheveux rose fluo, du rouge à lèvres agressif placardé en forme de sourire au milieu de se maquillage blanc, le tout surmonté d'un nez rouge. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit le regard haineux de Sirius le devança :

- Tu as exactement le même.

James perdit toute suite son sourire et se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise sous les rires bruyant et vulgaire de ses camarades quand tout cessa brutalement, la Porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir sous la personne de Rogue. Celui-ci laissa glisser un regard sur son chef d'oeuvre avant de rencontrer le regard des deux Maraudeurs. James vu son sang se glacer, Rogue était tout bonnement effrayant voir terrifiant, il regardait Sirius comme regarderait un sadique en train de maltraiter son chien (Je tiens à dire que je n'ai aucune idée de ce genre ^^), il avait un sourire froid et ses yeux reflétaient un incroyable sadisme, James ne lui avait jamais vue une telle expression et pour la première fois il eut peur...

Sirius sentait sa haine battre ses tempes l'arrivée de Rogue n'avait rien arrangé, quant à l'expression supérieure de ce dernier, cela le mettait hors de lui, il eut la soudaine envie de le frapper et il dut serrer fermement ces poings pour ne pas attraper sa baguette.

Rogue voulait faire passer beaucoup plus que de la moquerie dans son regard, il y avait aussi un message, une promesse, de ne plus jamais se laisser faire et de leur faire payer au centuple. Finit les Rogue soumis et humilié, finit les Rogue sans réplique, en cette 5ème année il était plus que tant que Rogue s'aperçoive de sa valeur et cela serait au détriment des maraudeurs.

_Noir tout est noir _

_J'ai peur _

_Des images d'une vie défilent dans ma tête _

_Un destin plein d'embûche et plein de sang _

_Je ne veux pas de cette vie _

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils terminent ainsi. _

Salle Commune des Serpentards :

Rogue venait de rentrer dans sa salle commune, tous les Serpentards l'attendaient pour le féliciter mais celui-ci n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, la nouvelle du coma d'Ayla l'avait secoué, de plus il savait que maintenant tout serait différent. Il avait réveillé en Sirius une haine qu'il pensait éteinte et il ne pouvait s'en prendre en qu'à lui...

- Tant pis, il affronterait Black et toute sa haine, mais pour l'instant il avait d'autre Black à affronter...

Severus partit dans son dortoir et comme prévu, il y trouva Régulus, Cissa et à son grand étonnement Rabastan, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser une question que déjà la main de Cissa claqua fermement sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi l'as-tu amené dans ton monde, à la merci de ses idiots tu crois qu'elle n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec tous les Sepentards !

- Dis nous ce qui s'est passé, reprit calmement Régulus

Severus soupira la soirée allait être longue et ennuyante.

2 jours plus tard : 

Regulus était très en colère, mais alors très en colère, jusqu'ici il avait tout laissé passer, l'abandon de son frère, ses insultes et enfin son rejet. Il n'avait rien dit et il s'était relevé, il avait été lâche, mais il avait assumé toutes les conséquences afin que son frère puisse partir le plus librement possible, il avait subi les brimades de son père, les pleurs de sa mère, il avait pris en charge le rôle d'aîné que Sirius lui avait jeté au visage avant de se barrer comme un traître et le laisser derrière. Mais là s'en était trop, Lui le gentil Gryffondor avait attaqué la seule personne qui avait su le relever de tout ça, la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter et oui le Sang Pur avait un sens de la loyauté très développé et le fait que son frère s'attaque à celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur n'allait pas rester impuni.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Regulus s'approcha du parc où tout le collège se réunissait les samedis après-midi, les Maraudeurs, enfin Sirius et James, répondaient donc présent, Regulus augmenta la cadence, il marchait de plus en vite, il ne voyait que son frère qui faisait comme si de rien était et lui continuait d'avancer vers l'objet de sa haine.

- REGULUS ! Arrête toi ! Cria une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Narcissa.

Cette phrase avait intrigué Sirius qui s'était retourné pour tomber nez à nez à son frère. Regulus ne laissa même pas une seule opportunité à Sirius de s'exprimer il abattit son poing le plus violemment et rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait contre la joue de son unique frère. Sirius vacilla sur le coup, pendant ce temps Narcissa l'avait rattrapé accompagné de Rabastant qui le tenait d'ailleurs contre lui afin d'éviter toute récidive.

Sirius regarda avec surprise son frère, jamais celui-ci ne s'était dressé contre lui et voilà qui lui envoyait son poing à la figure, il en était estomaqué.

Regulus qui avait baissé les yeux, se mit a ricaner doucement avant de regarder à nouveau son frère.

- Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ma vie une fois de plus, tu as quitté la famille alors ne t'approches plus de nous et si jamais tu retouches à Ayla je te promets de faire regretter ta naissance ! Espèce de bâtard insignifiant !

Sur ceux, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Rabastant, jetant un regard à Narcissa la mettant au défi de dire quoique ce soit, mais il trouva dans celle-ci une grande compréhension et tout l'agrément qu'il voulait et il repartit vers l'intérieur. Maintenant, c'était à eux de protéger Ayla plus question pour les deux derniers Black de rester en arrière. Narcissa se mit à regarder Sirius qui se trouvait par terre cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qui se passait et d'où la haine commençait apparemment à se faire sentir, le regard fixant visiblement quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Narcissa regarda dans cette même direction, pour tomber sur Rogue, celui-ci était appuyé contre un des pilier de l'entrée du Parc, il regardait Sirius avec un regard affreusement arrogant et ironique, Severus Rogue était fière de lui et montra une fois de plus sa supériorité écrasante.

- Cissa.

Son surnom venant de la bouche de Sirius la fit sursauter, mais elle reporta toute son attention sur lui.

- A partir de maintenant, c'est une histoire personnelle entre moi et Rogue. Toi, Regulus et surtout Ayla ne vous en mêlez pas et il ne vous arrivera rien, ça vaut aussi pour toi James. Sa voix tremblait, toute cette haine allait mal finir, Cissa avait peur pour eux, elle se demandait jusqu'où ils iraient et apparemment elle n'était pas seule, sur le côté James le regard plein d'inquiétude posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami espérant canaliser une colère qui depuis peu il ne lui connaissait pas.

_Cette histoire allait vraiment finir en bain de sang. _

_Je ne veux pas d'une fin pareil, _

_Il faut empêcher ça _

_Il faut que je change tout ça _

_Pour eux _

_Pour moi._


End file.
